


The Continuum of a Variance

by makeuswhole (orphan_account)



Series: DETROIT: Series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Android Hybrids, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: Everyone always hates the FBI agent sent to step in on the police officer's job, that person is you. Sent in before Perkins, you [the reader] are partnered up with Connor from Cyberlife and Hank Anderson. When you get into a work-related accident, Cyberlife gives you the opportunity to try a hand at a new life, first of its kind after the peace between androids and humans.How will you handle living your new life as an android hybrid but all your memories as a human? One special deviant officer will help you along the way.





	1. Sometimes, Life Doesn't Go The Way You Expect

**Author's Note:**

> This story will flip time periods, some from the past and the present where the reader has become close to both Connor and Hank.

_The first meeting:_

_Your foot tapped nervously as you waited for the line of people to filter in and out from the front desk of the Detroit police station. It was your first day in an actual police station, you typically spent your days in Washington D.C. and Detroit was **a lot** different. You struggled to keep your massive box filled with your personal items from falling to the ground and spilling out all over the floor, as you finally reached the desk, you sighed with relief as you threw the box onto the counter.   
"Y/N L/N... I've been sent by the Federal Bureau of Investigations. I was told that Captain Fowler will be giving me my desk, partner, and a rundown." you pulled out your badge which pictured your younger self, a less experienced, naive agent. The receptionist at the desk squinted as she tried to read your badge and match your face to the photo on the plastic card. "Ah yes, Agent Y/N. We've been expecting you." she plopped down from her chair and met you around the front side of the desk. "If you'll follow me..." she led you out into the massive room that was the main hub of all the police officers. It was as if every head and every eye turned towards you; you could feel the tension in the air. You were the FBI agent that was sent in to ruin everyone's fun. It happened to every agent you knew that was sent to a different city's precinct, they would come and complain how every cop treated them like shit because you were there to kick them off of their case. The receptionist led you to a glass office where who you assumed to be Captain Fowler, who was yelling into his cell phone; his arms waving around like crazy to amplify his obvious anger. "He...should be done in a minute!" she smiled and walked away, leaving you to stand outside the door awkwardly with the box growing heavier by the minute. _

_Your eyes scanned the room as each gaze you met would quickly turn away all except one. The gaze of an android with brown hair that had a single tuff that sat ever so perfectly to the side of his forehead. You knew he was an android by his coat, the glowing armband and this could explain the ever so perfect features. The stare between the two of you held for several moments but broke away as the box you were carrying broke from underneath, spilling the contents all over the tiled flooring. 'Fuck...' you cursed loudly in your head. Quickly you dropped to your knees and scrambled to gather your things, just as you moved to grab for a mug that managed to shatter all over, a hand met yours. Your gaze shot up to meet that of the android's. "Allow me to help you get your things," he spoke in a smooth, polite tone. "Thanks..." you whispered out, trying not to cause any more attention than you already managed to bring on yourself. Connor walked away briefly to return with another box, then proceeding to place all the items into it. The two of you stood in sync and he placed the box in your arms. "Thank you ... RX800..?" you weren't too familiar with addressing androids, many of them in D.C. simply went by their numbers printed on their uniforms or names given to them by fellow human agents. "Connor," he corrected you politely, "You can call me Connor. Agent L/N." he smiled slightly, his eyes fixated on your face. As Connor scanned you he learned just about everything that was readily available in his public access._

_Name: _____ ________

_Date of Birth: __/___/____

_Occupation: Federal Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Headquarters: Washington D.C. The United States of America._

_Taken back for a moment, observing Connor's eyes flick around, observing the details of your face. Almost forgetting that he was quite similar to the federal agent androids you experienced, both Connor and those androids can access databases in real time. The ability to identify anyone at any time. It made your head spin just thinking of it.  
"Y/N L/N. You're from the FBI in Washington. Pleased to meet you." Connor smiled once more and stuck his hand out to yours. You returned the handshake with a small smirk, that would get some getting used to still. No androids talked to you very often, you spent a good time at work by yourself, shut up in your office. Connor turned to introduce someone else to you when Fowler opened his door and clapped a firm hand on your back, which jolted you forward. "I see Connor has already introduced himself to you. He's actually one of your partners...." your eyebrow raised, partners? "The other is that sack of dust over there Hank Anderson!" your eyes darted towards the man he pointed to, his back was turned towards you and his white mop of hair stood out from the rest of the bodies that hung in the area. A single middle finger raised in the air from Hank's hand in response to Fowler, a sigh escaped from the Captain's mouth. "You'll get used to him." Fowler left you with a slam of his door and alone with Connor. "Let me introduce you properly." Connor motioned for you to follow him, he tapped on the desk with his index finger. "Lieutenant...this is Agent Y/N, from the Federal Bureau." Hank spun around in his chair and his eyes traced you up and down and he simply nodded, no offer of a handshake. "So... you're the one who's here to ruin all the fun?" immediately your eyes rolled in the back of your head, your sarcasticness butted its head out, "Like every agent hasn't head that one before..." Hank chuckled and shook his head. "You probably are right about that."_

 

_Do we know each other better now?_

The sound of a coffee cup clanging against the metal top of your desk snapped you out of your trance, looking up your eyes met Connor's brown orbs. The wrinkled artificial skin beneath his eyes complimented his white teeth that shined with his smile. "Good morning Y/N!" Connor rejoiced loudly, you clenched your teeth, you had a long sleepless night dealing with your restless leg syndrome, you spent an unknown amount of hours pacing your apartment back and forth trying to soothe the irritation that was buzzing in your calves. "I took the opportunity to bring you this coffee, I can tell that you are fatigued." he pulled a chair next to you. "Please, drink it. I made sure to add 6 creams and 4 sugars, just the way you like it." this caused a smile to creep up on your jaded lips, the android had a habit of doing so. It had been several months since you had made your landing in the motor city, being tasked with keeping an eye on the increased deviant problem growing in Detroit and the revolution that spurred not long afterward. Now a new threat coursed through the city's streets, violence against androids who had been gifted the same rights as the humans who birthed them. Gangs, anti-android groups, and both violent and peaceful protest popped up around the city. Luckily, the FBI kept you in Detroit, a place that you finally called your home, a place that Washington never was. It wasn't immediate but you formed a bond with Anderson and Connor, Anderson kind of became like a fatherly-friend figure to you, he expressed it in sarcastic and odd ways; but you knew the man cared for you. Especially enjoyed your taste in movies and music from his era and into the early 2000s which you grew up from. "Thank you Connor." your hand reached out to the android's and you lightly drummed your forefinger against his skin, the android was slowly working to your core. He pulled strings and ignited a flame deep within. He was the one who made you realize, that androids weren't just some machine meant to obey humanity. But he had a will, he had emotion, and most importantly, he had a soul. These two men, one human, and one android made you more comfortable now than you ever were in Washington.

"L/N! Anderson! Connor! Get your asses down to the public library,  a peaceful anti-android law protest just became a shit show! Stop it NOW!" Fowler barked from his door, throwing a finger in the direction of the exit of the precinct. A groan bellowed out from behind you, Hank slowly stood from his desk and stretched; his old joints popping and cracking, a loud belch following not soon after. "Duty calls children." with a roll of your eyes you stood up, grabbing the keys to Hank's car. With you in the driver's seat, Hank in the passenger, and Connor in the back you carefully drove through the snow that began to gently drift onto the wet roads of the city. The library wasn't too far from work but the traffic made the travel a lot longer than it would've taken on foot, finally after about 20 minutes in traffic, you came upon the scene of protestors angrily yelling and fists swinging around wildly. "Shit..." you cursed under your breath as you grabbed for your handgun that was rested in the side pocket of the driver's door, slamming the door shut you quickly ran upon the scene. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen I'm going to have to ask you to disperse from the scene now. Before any arrests have to happen." you lifted your badge up and waved it around the crowd along with your gun. One man looked at you, then to Connor who was closing the door of the vehicle and straightening out the fabric of his suit, and once more back to you. "Stupid pigs, he's going to end up taking your job from you!" he spat in the direction of Connor, which started a slow boil of your blood. 

"Actually, he has a job of his own and has taken no one's job from them. Now I'm going to ask you once more, disperse or I will place you under arrest." Connor and Hank stepped up behind you, firearms ready in their grasps. The protestor dropped his picket sign that read, "RIGHTS FOR HUMAN JOBS OVER RIGHTS TO ANDROIDS WHO ROB!" his musty breath wafted into your nostrils, "Over my dead body. I have a right to protest under the amendment rights unless you forgot about that for the rights of that plastic thing." his eyes glared at Connor who was now beginning to intervene between the two of you. Your blood was now boiling over, it was as the steam of it was clouding off of your body. You grabbed his coat and pushed him back, reaching behind you to grab your handcuffs. "Agent...let me take over." Connor placed a hand on your chest, pushing you back lightly. Connor took the handcuffs from your grasp and reached towards the man, who retaliated with a hard shove. "Don't touch me, asshole!" he yelled, Connor proceeded to attempt to arrest him once more but this time the man lunged at the android who promptly blocked his fist, pushing him to the ground. "Your attempted assault on an officer is leading to your arrest and detainment. You have the right to remain silent...," Connor announced the protestor's rights to him as you turned to assess the rest of the protesting. People began to boo you and your fellow partners, chanting curse words. "I'm going to call for back up!" you yelled out, pulling your cell phone from your pocket and dialing the emergency line as quickly as you could; there were too many of them for the 3 of you to handle. "You're all being placed under arrest, just so you assholes know!" Hank barked out to no avail.

The sounds of blaring sirens filled the air, screaming louder than the protestor's angry chants, the red and blue lights illuminating the darkened neighborhood. As your backup came upon the scene, the crowd scattered like ants as they ran in different directions, trying to avoid the officers and their inevitable arrest. One vehicle quickly squealed its tires as it stopped only several feet from you, the door flying open and Gavin Reed hopped out of the car along with Chris Miller. "Y/N! What the fuck is going on?!" Gavin yelled out, being overwhelmed with the sheer amount of chaos of people running away from the cops. "Well, what does it look like?!" you yelled back, not doing much to be louder than the sirens. You shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the road, that was one of the main things you mentor in the academy taught you, if your senses weren't on edge, standing in plain sight, in an open area of a vehicle could only end badly. 

You couldn't hear the roaring of the engine, the squealing of the tires as they screeched loudly, bolting in your direction. Your mind was elsewhere, looking towards Connor; as you opened your mouth to call out to him to get his attention to turn towards you, the roaring of the engine closing in grabbed your focus instead. Just as you turned in the direction of the car, your body met the hood of the blindly speeding vehicle. Your body rag dolling up and over the windshield, cracking the glass, flipping over the roof and falling onto the pavement with a hard smack, so hard that it could've echoed. Connor rushed to your side, picking up your limp body in his arms. His eyes scanned as they assessed your body's vitals, you were alive, barely, but you were alive. Your heart rate was barely keeping at 45 beats per minute and your breathing was shallow as your lungs began to fill with blood, slowly drowning you. Your survival rate displayed as 58% Hank and Reed ran over to the scene to see what was happening, Connor was cradling you tightly in his arms. "She needs a hospital!" he yelled out, coming to a stand and sprinting towards Gavin's car which was the closest vehicle; its engine humming as if it was waiting for the android. He placed you gently in the passenger's seat and sped away quickly, flipping on the police lights that were hidden away as an undercover vehicle, he sped as fast and as safely as he could. Peering to his right, you were now at a 53% chance at survival, slowly the percentage was creeping down.

_ First Night Together _

_It was late at night, the majority of the staff in the department had already gone home after a long day of work. Most of the lights in the building had been put into power saving mode, just a few lights scattered far off from each other lit up the main room which you were seated in, glaring into a screen. An echo of shoes across the tiled floor caused you to peer up from your laptop's screen. The glow of a familiar armband caused a small smile to form on your lips, "Connor, what are you doing here?" you questioned him, your eyes now back to being glued to your screen. Connor who was now next to you grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat close to you. "I stay here in a low power state or review case notes until the next day when Lieutenant Andreson comes in for the work day." his eyebrows furrowed slightly, his gaze meeting your eyes that were glued to the screen. "A better question would be as to why you are here agent." you sighed and smirked slightly, "I've told you, you don't need to refer to me as agent all the time, Y/N is just fine Connor." you began typing away furiously at the keyboard. "I uhm, I don't sleep very much," you confessed with a shrug of the shoulders. "I have a hard time settling down to sleep, I get restless legs a lot too." the fuzzy feeling almost like white noise from a television set was creeping its way from your toes to your shins. You shook your knees up and down, trying to subdue the annoying feeling. "So I'm just here for the night, I have tomorrow off so might've well exhaust myself into sleeping." Connor's eyebrows furrowed once more, "That's rather unhealthy a- Y/N. That could cause health problems as you grow older. Why don't you seek out a physician? I'm sure they could prescribe you something that could help..." you chuckled at his caring words, "I could but I've tried. I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me." you chuckled at your own reference, something that Connor didn't catch onto._

_"Y/N. Why do you spend a good amount of your time alone? I notice the other officers offering you to have a night out but you decline every time as well as sitting off to yourself when you could sit with Lieutenant Andreson and myself." you tore your eyes away from the screen to meet his chocolate-colored eyes. Androids seemed to enjoy asking personal questions, maybe they weren't built with a buffer like us humans. "Oh.., hmm I'm not sure. I've always been like this. In Washington, I never really talked to many people, so I guess it just carried with me over here too." you shrugged your shoulders again. You practically were alone most of the time, just you and the occasional acquaintance that would usually meet up with you once or twice, then fall off of the wagon. It always seemed to happen to you, maybe you weren't built for friends or relationships. "Well, I hope that we can become friends one day agent." Connor smiled a cheeky grin, his teeth flashing the glinting white that seemed to shine from them. You returned the smile, your heart feeling warm from within.  It'd be nice to have a friend for once, even if he was an android and a grumpy older man. You studied Connor's features as he answered any questions that you had about Detroit and Cyberlife, they sure did take their time when creating him. The small details in his skin, the light freckles that kissed his cheeks along the few moles that were delicately placed in the most perfect of spots; truly they were beauty marks._

_ \---- _

Pulling into the emergency room's parking lot, Connor scooped your limp body from the seat and rushed past the automatic doors and into the lobby of the hospital. Your survival rate now dropped to 45%. The android at the reception desk quickly hurried around to meet Connor, assessing your vitals as her eyes scanned your body. "Her right femur is fractured in 2 places." she continued to assess, "several broken ribs, one has punctured her right lung just at the base. Massive head trauma, most likely a concussion as some bruising has formed on the frontal lobe." her face moved to a more anxious expression, "several fractures in both arms, pelvis, and sternum. Some severe whiplash... Numerous amounts of contusions...survival rate is not looking probable." the android flashed her eyes up to Connor's who quickly darted between her and your unconscious self, tucked away safely in his arms. "You need to try. The survival rate is 45%, that's better than 0." a mixture of anger and anxiety boomed in his voice. "We can try but please, do not give your hopes up." the android quickly scuttled away to the doors that led to the main part of the ER and where the OR was located. Soon a stretcher was wheeled into the lobby and Connor laid you gently onto the white sheets. He bent down and placed a small kiss upon your bruised forehead, something he had learned from television, it was a gesture you would give to someone that you cared about. Just as they wheeled you away behind the private doors a familiar face ran into the lobby, grabbing a hold of Connor's shoulder, pulling him to face them. It was Hank. "How's Y/N?" he was trying desperately to catch his breath, he hadn't run that fast in God knows when. "Her probability rate of survival is hovering at 45%." Hank sighed, running his hands through his ever-whitening hair. "Hank, I-I feel worried..." Connor's voice dropped low as well as his gaze, staring at the tiles on the hospital floor. The TV's volume seemed to increase as a breaking news headline story splashed across the scene. The familiar face of the famous newscaster displayed, "This just in, a once peaceful protest turned violent as the Detroit Police intervened. Causing one officer to be rushed to the hospital from the scene; our resources have identified her as Y/N L/N, an agent from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, of the nation's capital. Her condition is unknown as of right now but we will be back when any new information resurfaces. And numbers of those who have been arrested from the scene."

Hank cursed loudly, "Fucking reporters, can't even keep something private for even a fucking hour!" he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He was right, the journalists in this city were ruthless, doing anything and everything they could to produce a good story. Maybe it was the advancement of technology but they seemed to know everything and anything. Always. Connor's voice raising broke Hank from his tantrum when he noticed his android partner trying to push past the privacy doors into the operating room. "I need to be sure that she is alright!" he sternly asserted the medical android. She tried to calm him, assuring that they were doing all that they could, "All I can inform you of is that she is stable Officer. I am sorry but I am bound by the Hippocratic oath in my software that I can not inform you of anything unless Miss Y/N deems so. But as she is unconscious, she cannot give her consent. I apologize." Hank pulled Connor back and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's a tough one. I bet she will come out alright." he breathed out a deep sigh.

Connor's eyebrows furrowed and he ran his hands through his hair, unsure if Hank was purposely lying to him or not. All he knew was that he did not enjoy the human emotion of fear and anxiety, which coursed through his artificial veins.


	2. I Can't Bear For You to Forget Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reawaken after your accident, trying to deal with the idea that this could be your last day on Earth. You and Connor talk in your final moments. When something hopeful comes into play.

 

The last thing that you remembered was the flashing lights of red and blue that lit up the buildings in the snow that drifted down from the sky; then the sound of your femur crunching into the front end of a sedan. You became a hood ornament for whoever the asshole was in the car, he sped right through you; not caring that he just ran a federal agent over but that he ran a _human_ over. He protested for the right of humans over androids but didn't bother taking your life into consideration when he left you for dead in the middle of the road.

A jolt awoke you from your coma-like slumber, you tried to move but tidal waves of pain crashed over you; you winced, cursing loudly. You couldn't move your head in any direction and your right leg seemed to be completely void of all feeling. Your eyes flickered across the plain walls of the room that you found yourself in, the faint sound of a cardiac monitor increasing its sound as panic began to set in. A shaking attempt to raise your arm and pull the nasal cannula from your nostrils, your eyes widened as the arm was wrapped tightly in a white resin. Your fingers badly bruised and scratched, the ring fingernail had been ripped off, revealing the bloodied nub of a digit. Raising your other arm to discover it was not in a cast like the other but mangled with bruises and stitches; quickly you removed the heavy blanket from atop of your aching body to discover a full-length cast completely enclosing your right leg and up into your pelvis. Several tubes protruded from your chest, the holes being disguised under various layers of gauze and medical tape. If you had a mirror to see yourself in, you could only imagine the sight that would be gawking back at you. Intense pain set into your head, like as if someone had picked up a rock and proceeded to beat your head in, only to fill it with sharp edges of glass. Cursing loudly at the top of your lungs, the cardiac monitor now picking up speed, your vision growing blurry as the ability to breathe had seemingly disappeared. A nurse quickly sprinted to your side, resting a hand on your cheek as she pleaded for you to calm yourself. The pain was unbearable, the inability to breathe only making it worse.  
"Y/N?!" a familiar voice was all you heard in your now darkened vision, the nurse's nervous voice begging for that familiar tone to leave the room immediately...

 

_Deviant..._

_"We got one." the sound of Gavin Reed's excited voice pulled your attention from your exhilarating game of Solitaire. "Finally found your missing testicle?" you were beginning to discover that you could let the real Y/N out to play in Detroit. Not pushed up in an office to collect dust and only taken out to play with when someone felt it was necessary. "Haha. Funny one dipshit. A deviant, we got ourselves a deviant in custody." your eyebrow twitched up in curiosity. Quickly the two of you made your way to the interrogation room... Inside, Hank was sitting in a chair, leaning in intently as Connor was pressing the android. You examined the deviant, his skin torn away and revealing the blue blood and white shell that was his true self. Your eyes caught the glimpse of dried red blood, splattered across the front of his uniform's shirt and face. He must be the deviant suspected of killing his owner, the red ice prick that you heard bits and pieces about from Connor's voicemail that he left you. You didn't accompany them on the call, you had to be called into a video chat meeting with Perkins, your 'boss'. So you missed the first big hit, the real reason why you were in Michigan.  
Leaning up against the table, you listened in as Connor was the one on the other side of the glass; testing the deviant, trying to get a confession. "I understand how you felt. You were overcome by anger, frustration. No one can blame you for what happened." he was calm and cool, leaning in slightly as a smile formed on his face, trying to reassure the android. Was he manipulating him? Or was he being honest? There was a fine line between it and Connor was doing a hell of a good job of walking the tightrope that was suspended between the two._

_"All I want is the truth..." your eyes flickered to Hank who was now leaning in even closer, listening to his android partner intently. Then to Gavin, who had a sneer across his face, you knew he was just jealous... "If you remain silent there is nothing I can do to help you. You'll be shut down for good... You'll be dead!" his voice raised, "Do you hear me?! DEAD!" the room held silent for a moment as the deviant began confessing the truth to Connor. He spoke of the abuse that his owner inflicted on him, explaining how his owner took a baseball bat to his body. Describing how he felt "scared". A human emotion. He was afraid to die, then took a knife to stab his owner multiple times. Your eyes peered down to Hank who had somewhat of a warm smirk on his face, was he proud of Connor? A smile crept on your lips as you noticed Gavin's rolling eyes. "Got 'em!" you cheered out and silently clapped your hands for the android detective. Gavin groaned at your excitement, "SO, androids are your type_ **now** , huh?" he shot a glare at you:  
  
_He was referencing the night out the two of you had a few days after your arrival. You felt desperate to get out of your hotel room, it wasn't lavish and wasn't shitty. It had 4 plain brown walls, a bed, a tv, and a bathroom. Nothing exciting. You hesitated to give Reed your cell number but he offered to show you around town. He suggested that the two of you went out to dinner together, as he said 'to break the ice' and get to know you better. You reluctantly accepted, his demeanor and attitude was a definite turn off for you but you didn't want to shoot down the opportunity of making a friend. He took you to a quiet cafe that was nestled in the busy part of the downtown city. When you entered not many people were there, making you the 2nd pair in the building. The two of you sat in the far back and the waitress quickly tended, "How are you two doing? Good night for a date night, it finally seemed it stopped raining." she smiled, taking out her notepad and pen. "Oh, we're just fr-", Gavin cut you off, "I thought the same thing. About time we get some nice weather, on the count of the crazy android shit going down." he shook his head, opening the menu and promptly ordering what seemed to be his usual alcoholic beverage. You simply ordered a water, as the waitress walked away the two of you sat in silence. "Tell me about yourself." Reed leaned in, resting his chin on his hand and examining you with his eyes. You proceeded to tell him the basic things about yourself, you never really knew how to explain yourself to someone. You just blurted out whatever came to mind. After the two of you finished your meal, he walked you back to your hotel which wasn't too far from the cafe. "Well, thank you, Gavin. I had a nice time." you sheepishly smiled, digging the room key from your coat pocket. He grabbed your hand and your gazes met, he placed a hand on your chin, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your lips. Being caught off guard, your face lit red and grew hot but you instantly pulled your head away from his grasp. "Oh no, no, no. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea..." you fiddled with the lock as you tried to insert the key. "You're just not my type... I'm sorry." the air was heavy in awkwardness, Gavin's face grew red in embarrassment. Without a word, he turned his back to you and proceeded to jog to his car and speed off._

 _-_  
_"Shut up Gavin." you spat curtly. Gavin pushed himself off the wall, trying to make his way over to you and get a close proximity so he could get in your face. Work your dander up, he even mentioned how he thought you were cute when you get mad. "Is Connor your new boyfriend now?" just as he was nearing you, Hank pushed his chair back; Reed slamming his stomach into the side of it. "Fuck off!" he threw his hands up in defeat, retreating back to his wall. Hank peered over at you with a smile.  
Connor wasn't done yet, he pressed the questions of rA9 and to who or what it was. The deviant explained that rA9 will set all androids free one day. Connor brought himself to a stand and straightened out the front of his suit. "I'm done." Chris raised up from the seat next to Hank and walked out with Gavin, Reed's orbs eyed your figure top to bottom and stared hard into your eyes. As they entered, Chris attempted to move the deviant from the table to cuff him. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" the deviant yanked himself from Chris's grasp, he was scared. "You shouldn't touch it. It'll self-destruct if it feels threatened." Gavin retaliated at Connor, telling him to shut his fucking mouth. Chris still attempted to get the android to move, it's LED staying at a solid red state. Connor intervened, pulling Chris away from the deviant, standing his ground. Gavin pulled his gun out, aiming it right at Connor's head; this caused you to leap into action as you pulled your handgun out and pushed yourself into the room. Hank stepped in front of you, blocking you from entering and seeing most of the commotion. Pushing yourself to your tippy toes, you attempted to see the confrontation over Hank's white mop. "That's enough!" Hank barked out, ordering Reed to back down. "Mind your own business, Hank!" Gavin's grip was tightening on the butt of his firearm. Anderson reached into his coat and pulled his gun out, now aiming at Reed. He repeated himself, causing Gavin to lower his gun and spit in his direction. Muttering something about Hank not getting away with it... he pushed himself past Connor and out the other door, cursing loudly. _  

_Chris led the deviant out the door, the injured android looking deep into your eyes as its LED flickered blue. He turned his head once more back to Connor then resting his gaze on you once more. "He will know what it's like to be free..." his tone sent shivers down your spine, what did it mean by that...? The words lingering in your mind and Connor stepped out of the room, you looked at him and flashed a bright smile. Raising your hand up, you offered him a high-five, "That was awesome, Connor!" you darted your gaze to your hand and back to the android, "Don't leave me hangin'!" Connor raised his hand to yours, slapping it in unison, making a loud clap! His smile was warm as he tilted his head, "I'm sorry that you were unable to join Lieutenant Andreson and myself on the call. How was your meeting with your superior, agent Perkins?" you sighed, it didn't go well, "Not the best. He wasn't happy that I had not much to report on. He will get over it, he's kind of an ass." with a shrug of the shoulder, you lifted your hand and patted Connor's chest. "I'm really proud of you Connor. You really proved yourself." another warm smile displayed itself from Connor's warm lips, he raised his hand and held yours in place for a moment. "Thank you, Y/N."_

_\----_

You weren't sure how long you managed to be unconscious again but it was a relief that you did not wake up in such a shock. Slowly your vision became clear and a very familiar, comforting face came into focus. Connor was sitting at your bedside, he had been reading a magazine that he most likely found in the lobby. The screen flashing different colors as he flipped through the LED pages. "Connor?" you weakly cried out, it felt as if you hadn't had anything to drink in days. He immediately dropped the magazine and leaned in over the side rails of the hospital bed. He took your hand delicately, making sure that he wouldn't cause you any more pain. He knew you already were, your vitals reading as: INTENSE PAIN - his eyes oozed of anxiety and worry. He didn't dare want to observe your survival percentage. A sheepish smile appeared on your broken and bloody lips, Connor's fingers were caressing your skin lightly. "I don't think I'm going to make it out of here Connor." your words drug into his thirium pump, his artificial heart, like a jagged piece of metal. "Don't say that!" Connor lied, he knew it as well.

"The doctors they're -- they're working hard to save you." he lied again. You sighed, pushing your right cheek against the plastic of the brace that held your neck in place. "Please don't lie to me, Connor. Anyone but you." a tear trickled down your cheek. "Tell me... What is my percentage?" Connor shook his head, biting down on his lip harshly. "No." he responded, with deep solum in his tone. You pulled your hand from under his, placing it now on top. You squeezed tightly but it was barely a squeeze at all. "I want to know, please. I don't want to lay here and wait, wait for the doctor. I want to hear it from you." more tears appeared in the corner of your bloodshot eyes. Connor swallowed hard, it was like there was a giant lump in his throat. At least he now accepted himself as a deviant, these feelings he was experiencing would only be enhanced 10 fold if he tried to deny it like before. The prompt appeared, floating in his vision above your head. "W-Without the artificial support..." his throat was dry, "The likelihood of your survival is... 10%." that was a drastic drop from when he first brought you into the hospital, not even 24 hours ago. Leaning your head back, you struggled to take a deep breath through the burning feeling of the plastic nasal cannula that was aiding your oxygen levels. Tears welled in your eyes and proceeded to rush down your cheeks, puddling up in the creases of your neck. "I'm not ready to leave, Connor." you squeezed his fingers again. He was now standing, leaning over the side rails, lightly placing his arms around your frame. 

He hushed your sobs but he had no word to reassure you, he imagined human death was just like death was for a deviant. At first, he was never afraid to die because he knew there would be another Connor to replace him, his memory uploaded to that model, only to aid in the deviant case. Cyberlife could've produced multiples of Connor, just like the city of Detroit once did in the automotive boom. Now he knew that there wouldn't be another Connor, only he was left. Just like there would never be another Y/N. A small knock came to the door, another two familiar faces peeked around the door frame. It was Hank and Chris, their faces held a small smile as they were relieved that you were now awake. Interrupting the tender moment between the two of you, Connor removed himself from your body to allow you to greet your visitors. "Hey, FedHead." Chris poked fun at you, walking over with a large vase of flowers and a card attached. "Everyone down at the station chipped in for the card and flowers. Even Amy signed." he placed it at the table next to where Connor was standing. "How sweet..." you croaked dryly. Hank cleared his throat, "When are you goin' to be able to get outta here?" he was hopeful in his question. The air now clung heavily in the room, you shook your head lightly. "Hank, I'm not going to be leaving here." Hank's face scrunched up in a mess of emotions, was he going to cry? You'd never imagined you would see Hank shed tears in front of you; you knew full well the emotional hurt he experienced with losing his son and dealing with depression and alcohol. You didn't want to see him cry, he brought a hand up to his mouth and promptly turned to leave the room. Chris hung his head, lightly wiping away the wetness around his eyes. Another knock came to the door, it was your doctor. The last person you wanted to see. "Hey there, Y/N." he had a hint of pep in his tone, trying to lighten his presence slightly. 

"I need to speak to you, privately." his gaze meeting your visitors'. "No please... they can stay." the doctor nodded his head slightly. "I'll wait outside." Chris promptly left, probably to get a fresh breath from the news he just heard. Connor still stood by your side, not budging an inch from his spot. His hand lightly caressing the crown of your head. "I have no better way to tell you this..." he took a deep breath in, you could only imagine how hard it was to deliver this type of news to someone. "Y/N, if you were to be removed from the life support. You will not survive on your own, the extensive damage that was done to your liver and lungs... It's beyond our control. Your liver is so severely lacerated that it's beyond repair. It's fatal. Those tubes are keeping your lungs from filling with blood." he took another deep breath in, "You can either choose to stay here and be kept on with the artificial help for an extended period of time. Give yourself a chance to make your arrangements. Or we can remove them sooner whenever you give the consent." he gave your hand a light pat. "So there really is no chance..." you sighed deeply, having to accept your fate.

"But I have been notified by Cyberlife that you are eligible to be the very first candidate in their newest marvel." Connor's eyebrows twitched at the thought of Cyberlife producing once again. "You can have your consciousness, your memories, your personality, everything uploaded into an android body." you felt your heart skip a beat, you could continue here on Earth with Connor, with Hank, with your cop buddies... "It would be another shot at life. Almost like you're born again." You tried your hardest to gaze up to Connor, from what you could see his head was positioned at the doctor, his face voided from expression. If he had his LED still in his temple, it would be spinning yellow like a top. "Okay, I'll do it." Connor snapped his head down at you, he was surprised. This was something that would be an earth-shattering moment once again for the world. Even more for you. Your decision was a lot faster than what the doctor or Connor had expected. "I will have several forms for you to sign for us. A representative from Cyberlife will then arrive about a day or so from now. They will do a brain scan, it just involves you having to sit in a chair with a large helmet." you nodded to assure you that you were listening, trying to process everything you had just agreed to. "It's like getting your picture taken. You'll experience some lightheadedness, nothing much more than what you're experiencing now." once more, he took another deep breath. "That's when they upload your brain scan to your new body, the android body. And whenever you're ready, we will remove you from life support and you will no longer be...you. But in the new body. A copy." he picked up his clipboard from the edge of your bed and left you to your thoughts. "I will be back with the paperwork." Connor returned to your line of sight, he seemed to be awfully confused. "Are you sure you want this? You do know that it is a copy of yourself. You will no longer be here but you will be at the same time, in a sense." his hand now back to yours. With a weak nod, you reassured Connor that this is what you wanted. "Now, I can finally be as good of an officer as you." you chuckled weakly, triggering a cough to bellow out loudly.

The doctor soon was back with the paperwork, you carefully read over every line and every paragraph. With a click of a pen, you flipped through each page, squiggling your signature in a messy manner.

**You just signed yourself away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment letting me know if you're enjoying the series! it would really help me out.


	3. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EVERYONE who has left me kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions. You all are so appreciated and it makes me so happy that this is being enjoyed! xoxo.

_The sound of your boots pattering off the puddles of rain as you sprinted after Connor, the thumps were all you could hear, as your body was kicked into hyperdrive. Your trio managed to get ahold of the deviant accused of attacking her owner and she was with a small girl. The three of you investigated a motel near a small convenience store that had been robbed and the possibility of a deviant being located, Connor spotted them and proceeded to pursue them for an arrest. Thankfully due to your FBI's vigorous training, you had been able to keep up fairly well with Connor, an android that never tired and moved with the utmost agility. He was gaining in closely until a large fence separated him from the suspect, the fence guarding any who would try and cross the insane highway meant for the self-driven cars. A holographic sign acted as a final warning to those who wished to proceed:_

AUTOMATED CAR TRACK  
VERY HIGH SPEEDS  
NO PEDESTRIAN CROSSING!

 **DANGER** **DANGER**

_Hank finally caught up to the two of you, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Oh, fuck. That's insane!" he puffed out, leaning against the fence. Connor quickly placed a foot in a link as he attempted to try and hop it but you quickly intervened, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" the look on his face and his voice were stern, "I can't let them get away." Hank placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing his feet back flat on the ground but only for a moment. "They'll never make it to the other side." but once again, Connor stuck his feet into the links, "I can't take that chance!" Connor yelled out, trying to heave himself up again; only to have you pulling him down. "You'll get yourself killed!" Hank raised his voice, ordering Connor to stay put but the android did not listen and threw himself up and over; sliding down the small hill and landing in front of the highway. "Connor!" you screamed out as you tried to hoist yourself over as well but Hank quickly wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you down with a hard tug. "There is **no** way in hell you're going out there too!" the two of you watched as Connor maneuvered his way through traffic, barely grazing by the vehicles. You were on edge as Connor even managed to slide himself under a large truck just in time to reach the deviant who was desperately trying to keep a far distance between her and Connor. The android detective grabbed a hold of the suspect, the two of them wrestling over dominance in the midst of the cars whizzing by like whirlwinds. The suspect managed to shake Connor off of her back as he tumbled backward right into the path of a moving truck. There was no time for him to think or move as the vehicle quickly dispatched of him.   
_

_"Agh, Jesus!" Hank yelled out, tearing his eyes away from the now practically flattened Connor. You, however, did not, the utter shock of watching everything left you frozen in place. It took Hank's snapping fingers in your face to pull you from your trance, "Hey, Y/N! Are you in there?!" Hank snapped once more before you quickly blinked your eyes, shaking your head and wearily met his gaze. "I-I have never seen..." you trailed off, still in shock. Anderson placed a hand on your shoulder, "I don't know what to say, kid..." with his hand still placed on your shoulder, he led you away._

_A few days passed and you still were in a weird funk about watching Connor be killed on the highway, the case notes and calls just weren't the same. So Hank decided to treat you out the Detroit way, Hank's way. He brought you to a food truck that had a large illuminated sign that read: CHICKEN FEED. Your eyes scanned the establishment, "Chicken Feed? I don't know how I feel about eating at a place named this..." Hank sighed and you could feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head, "Just shut it and enjoy. Food's on me." the two of you walked up to the window, Hank took the liberty of ordering you a cheeseburger and a large soda. "Your mind will change once you bite into that greasy son of a bitch." he smiled, trying to cheer you up. With a sigh, you pulled the aluminum wrapper away from the sandwich and just as you were about to bite into the steaming food, a memorable face peeked around the corner. "Good evening detectives." Connor sauntered his way towards you, acting as if what happened a few days ago never happened._

_"What the fuck..?" Hank spoke for the two of you, the burger slipped from between of your hands; the contents flying out over the wet sidewalk. "Sorry. It took me awhile to find the two of you." his eyes scanned you both, studying your utterly surprised faces; confused as to why you both were so shocked. Especially you. "How are you even here right now?" Connor's face still had a confused look plastered upon it as he addressed Hank's question,"My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed. Cyberlife transferred his memory and sent me to replace it. This incident should not affect the investigation." Hank was starstruck by the way Connor was treating the situation, "Not affect the investigation?!" you piped up, obviously distraught by everything. "We-we just watched you get hit by a truck! And you're going to act like nothing happened." with the only thing remaining being your large soda, you tossed it on the ground near Connor's feet, turning your back from both him and Hank, storming away. Hank threw his hands up in the air as his attempt to cheer you up was destroyed, his attention turning back to Connor. "A machine was destroyed. And another one to replace, I don't see what the misunderstanding is here." this seemed to be the last straw for Hank as he simply replied to Connor with an "Okay, fuck you." the two of them proceeded to talk and eat. But you stormed around the area near Chicken Feed, it was too far from your hotel room to walk, so you decided to blow some steam off. Grumbling under your breath, you cursed Connor because he didn't understand why you....why a human would be upset after seeing something so human-like be turned into a road pancake._

_After almost an hour and a half of angry words spoken under your breath, slamming your shoulders against those of strangers, you decided to reunite with your two partners. Despite still being upset, you did have a job to do and it wasn't really going anywhere; you knew Perkins would bitch you out in your next video briefing. As you came upon the scene both Hank and Connor were standing at a table as Hank munched on his burger. "Hey..." you sheepishly greeted the two of them, opting not to stand next to Connor but Hank instead. "I was just chatting here with Lieutenant Anderson," Connor leaned in, "...did you know he partakes in illegal gambling?" his voice was hushed as if someone near the two of you was listening in. You fought hard not to smile, man, androids were weird... "Looks like I'm going to have to report this to Fowler, Anderson." you joked, nudging him slightly with your elbow. But Connor did not catch onto the joke, his eyebrows furrowed, "I did not intend for the Lieutenant to be disciplined for it. I just simply was informing you of a 'harmless' bet." with a sigh, you shook your head, "I was just joking Connor." you didn't want to look at him. Connor viewed your vitals, your heart rate was increased and your body temperature was as well. "Y/N, is there any reason that you do not want to speak to me? You seem to be purposely avoiding to look at me as well." the same flustered feeling was building up in your stomach again, "Connor, just let it..." Hank was trying to stop Connor but you butted your way in, "You can't just expect me to act like nothing happened when I watched you get FLATTENED!" you threw your hands up into the air, the people walking by turning their heads at your raised voice. "Y/N..." Hank attempted to calm you down with his hand on your arm but you yanked it from his grasp. "It's not like your some car, it's not like I can go to some dealership say I'm tired of the old Connor and come back out with a new one!" the LED on Connor's temple was spinning yellow as he thought of a way to explain himself. "I have all the memories uploaded to me, agent. I'm the same Connor, just, a new body..." you calmed yourself for a moment, turning your head from him in defeat. "Whatever..." you gruffed, steaming in anger to yourself._

_\---_

 

Your eyes flickered to the holographic clock that was displaying on the wall at the foot of your bed, the television blaring loudly as it attempted to drown out the loud sound of the various machines that were keeping you alive. The sound of breathing machine constantly gushing air in and out as you took your shallow breaths. Hank and Connor crowded at your right side, Hank pacing the floor nervously; you all were waiting for the representative from Cyberlife to arrive. They would be taking your brain scan today, the scan that would upload your memory, mind, and personality into a brand new body. An android body. Hank was hesitant at your decision, especially as to how you chose to agree to it on such a whim but on the other hand, he didn't want to lose you; both Connor and yourself were his new family and he couldn't bear to lose you. Lose someone he loved again. A knock came at the door and promptly opened; a tall, thin woman with bright red hair entered the room and followed promptly by an RT600 android with a large suitcase trailing behind. "Hello, Y/N! I am Luisa." the woman spoke with a thick German accent, "I am the representative from Cyberlife and this is my assistant Chole." she motioned to the blonde android. "Are you ready to make history once more?" she laughed loudly, piercing your ears as it rang through your skull. "Now, the first thing on our list is to get you out of that bed. Into a chair, so we can get your brain scan underway, fraulein." 

Hank's eyebrows raised, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? She can't even move her head!" despite Hank's irritation, Luisa simply chuckled, "I assure you, with the help of your android friend, we can easily and safely get her out of the bed." Luisa motioned Connor, "Please, pull down the side railing." Connor followed her instructions. "Now with the help of Chloe, the two of you should be able to safely pick her up and put her into the seat there in the corner." You readied yourself for the pain that you knew you would feel as you were going to be moved, all the bruises and stitches in your body would scream in terror. "Are you ready Y/N?" Connor looked down at you, placing a hand underneath of your head. You didn't speak, only nodded your head as you took a deep breath in. Chloe was at your other side, her arms supporting your lower half while Connor supported your upper half. Luisa had a hold of the medical equipment, ready to move them as the two androids transported you. "Fuck!" you yelled out as you felt your body shift as you were hoisted from the mattress that you had been resting in for roughly 3 days. "Are you okay?" Connor asked quickly as he and Chloe readied to seat you. "Yeah, yeah! Just hurry up!" you huffed out in an annoyed tone. With one swift movement, the two androids sat you in the chair in sync. "Now that wasn't so bad was it, fraulein?" the German woman cackled once more. "Easier fuckin' said than done..." you huffed out. The RT600 opened her suitcase and pulled out a large, black, helmet-like item with about 40 to 50 wires protruding from the top. "This is the brain scan helmet. Only one of it's kind." the Chloe android explained to you, "This computer here will read and store everything that makes you, you!" she smiled, "It'll be just like taking a photograph, these goggles will project an animated environment to help soothe your mind. Making the scan move even faster." the android proceeded to strap the helmet on top of your head, connecting the wires one by one into the computer. Then lastly placing the goggles on your face. It was black for several minutes and all you could hear was the typing of a keyboard before a flash appeared, displaying a calm beach setting. The sounds of _boops_ and _beeps_ sounded from the computer echoed through the quiet room. "Now, fraulein. In just a moment a very bright flash will appear in your vision. That will be the final step in the scan." just as she finished her sentence, a bright, blinding flash spread across the beach scenery, and then it was black. Luisa removed the goggles as Chloe removed the helmet. "All done!" Luisa kneeled down before you, taking your hand in her's.

"There is one last thing we would like you to see. It is all up to you, however." her grip tightened slightly, "We have your model ready. We gave her the number HM001. Human 001." a wide smile spread across her red lipstick lips, "Y/N, would you like to meet her?" your body trembled, you couldn't believe how real this all was becoming. Your eyes darted to Connor who was standing beside Hank, both were watching you. You couldn't speak, you didn't know what to say. All you could do was nod. "Fantastisch!" Luisa clapped excitingly, she quickly darted to the door and waved someone to come into your hospital room. Two android men entered the room, blocking your sight from what would be your new body behind them. "Are you ready, meine liebste?" once again, you couldn't speak, only nod. The two androids stepped aside and there in the doorway stood your android copy. She was dressed in a knee-length black dress, with black flat shoes. It was the same dress you knew you had in your closet in the hotel. Your android walked towards you and stopped right in your line of sight so you could examine her better. She was about several inches taller than you, evening out at what seemed to be the standardized height of most androids.  Her hair was the same color as yours, its length matching perfectly almost as if it was exact up to the microinch. Her eyes shined like yours did before your accident, her eye color even though it was the same, it seemed more beautiful. You reached out a shaky hand to touch her skin, she reached out the same, her skin was perfect compared to your broken and bruised shell. She was even wearing your favorite shade of nail polish. She felt so real as if you were touching yourself. "Hello, Y/N." your android copy spoke, her voice exactly the same. Her skin did not share the same scars and blemishes you had acquired in your childhood, like the slight scar on your lip when you fell face first off of your skateboard into the cement. Her lips were pink and perfect. Her skin color was exact as well, it even had almost a glimmer to it.

"I-I..." you couldn't speak, you were astounded. Your gaze went past her and over to Hank who's jaw was hanging open, amazed at what Cyberlife has done. His view of androids had changed from when he first met Connor and the realization that androids were truly alive. But this, your new body, was on a whole new level. Connor's face was unmoved, void of emotion but his eyes were moving about your android copy manic like, analyzing her. "It should take about a day for the scan to be completed in HM001's storage. Then, whenever you are ready... we can take the next steps." Luisa moved next to your copy and took her hand, placing her hand into yours. "The two of you will become one." Luisa smiled as you rubbed your android's hand, as you seemed calm on the outside, on the inside you were scared. Where would your soul go? Will you go to heaven? Will you go to hell? So much information was thrown at you, you knew you were going to die and you were frightened. But you would live on in this android. As you gazed into your copy's eyes, many thoughts flooded your mind.

Was this reincarnation?

 


	4. S O M A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little explanation behind the 'brain scan' in this series, to help clear up some confusion if anyone has any:  
> I took some inspiration from the video game Soma by Frictional Games. In the game, brain scans of humans are uploaded by a rogue AI into machinery and they do not know that they are not the original 'human'. The real person who's brain was scanned can die and the brain scan will go on, their personality, consciousness, etc. But they are not the same, only a copy...

**Soma** :  
/sōmə/  
noun  
the body as distinct from the soul, mind, or psyche.  
  
The Greek word 'σῶμα' [body]

 

The beeping. The dripping. The sound of the dialysis machine cycling, cleaning the toxins from your blood; something your kidneys no longer could do on their own. Those were the sounds you had grown to hate.  
Your eyes examined the many vases of flowers that were littered throughout your hospital room, each with small notes of condolences and kind words. Today was your last day on Earth. Your E/C orbs met those of Connor, who was once again close by your side; his hand on your forehead, caressing your skin lightly with his thumb. You chose a Wednesday as the day to die.

It began to snow, the white flakes dancing wildly in the gusty Michigan wind outside of your window; you remembered your days as a child when you would always want to play in the snow. Those were the days that your father would return more frequently from driving trucks on the open road. Winter was the days of happy memories but now winter was the season of your last days. Today was the last day. Two knocks came at the door and your doctor quickly opened and closed the door, a brief look of sorrow was plastered on his face. He walked around the opposite side of your bed from Connor and lightly placed a hand on your shoulder, "Are you ready?" his voice slightly bleak with a hint of uneasiness, he was trying to keep himself professional.

Some nurses from the hospital had helped to clean you up, brushing your hair out and curling the ends. Adding only a few traces of makeup here and there on your tired face, they even painted your nails, your favorite color. They tried their best to help you feel better about dying today, it was truly heartwarming of them. You answered him with a simple nod, you accepted your fate but in a way, you were not dying. HM001 would carry your legacy on, she would be almost everything you never were as an agent.  
Even though you accepted death, the pricking of tears stung in your weary eyes. Slowly, the doctor shut the dialysis down first. Quickly you grabbed for Connor's hand, holding it to your chest so he could feel the final beats of your heart. 

"Connor..." you gasped his name out, your breathing slowing as the doctor began slowing the respirator. "I want you to know... I am so happy that I met you. You... You proved to me that androids really are alive..." it was getting harder to speak, "Don't let anyone tell you different..." you now were breathing on your own, the sounds of your heart rate on the monitor quickly slowing. "I think I l-loved..." the last few beats of your natural life seemed to pump a minute apart. Your vision vignetted as you began to slip out of consciousness, "...you." the sound of monitor flatlining rang through the room, bouncing off the walls inside of Connor's mind. He felt the sensation of what were tears welling in his eyes, he didn't even know it was possible for him to cry. But the corners of his orbs said otherwise, he lightly closed your eyelids with his fingers, reaching down to your hand so he could kiss your knuckles.

"She's gone... I'm sorry, I will give you some alone time." he left promptly, closing the door quietly behind himself.  
Connor knew you were gone but he wanted... he needed to be sure. His eyes scanned your body, almost hoping he would find some sort of vital sign of life inside but to no surprise there was nothing. Underneath your description in his view, under your photograph that was displayed, in large text it read: **DECEASED**.  
  
The android wasn't sure what he was expecting but it only made him more upset. Your words repeated in his head, the words you struggled to say but you chose to tell the android that you believed loved him... Was the feelings the android have for you, love? He knew he felt a strong attraction and strong concern for your wellbeing, he always scanned to ensure your body vitals were at optimal levels. The way your E/C eyes twinkled when you were passionate about something, how excited you were when you congratulated him on cracking Carlos Ortiz's android...

The doctor came back into the room and explained that they were going to take your body and that Hank was the only closest person to you that could arrange the funeral. Connor stood by, his face void of emotion as he watched the hospital staff drape your body with a white sheet and wheel your lifeless body to their morgue.

 

_\---_

 

Your funeral was small. Only then did anyone know that your parents had been deceased for several years and you were an only child; with a small family that was scattered throughout the U.S. the people that attended were your colleagues from both the FBI and the Detroit PD. Connor sat in the front row, dressed in a black suit. Next to him was Hank, he too was dressed in a black suit. Hank now had to mourn for another child, even though you weren't biologically his, he still accepted you like you were his own. Connor's face was again void of emotion, if his LED was still intact, it would most likely be at a solid red state or furiously spinning yellow. The cathedral where the ceremony was held was quiet, the occasional sniffle and cough was the only sound that was heard. 

A large photo stood before your casket, it was one where you were dressed in the FBI dress blues. Your hair was pulled back tightly into a bun, a black peaked hat placed atop of your head. The black uniform you wore was presented nicely as it was void of any wrinkles or flaws. On the left of your chest displayed an exceptional merit pin, one which was awarded to you for an act of bravery intelligently performed involving personal risk to life. Folded in your lap were you hands which donned white gloves, your face displayed a slight smile but your eyes sparkled with excitement. A large wreath with red, white, and blue roses was displayed under the large photo. As well as several cards littered underneath, each from your FBI and police colleagues. Connor's eyes locked onto the photo and down to the small medal that was proudly displayed, he remembered when the two of you spoke about it:

\--

_The sound of tears echoed through the darkened room in the police station. Connor had been wandering around aimlessly, collecting and running the data from the most recent case of the android that attacked her owner and took off with a small girl. The sounds of the sniffles caught his attention and he ended up finding you at your desk, your face buried in your hands. "Y/N?" the android spoke so that he wouldn't startle you. Quickly your head raised from your palms as you wiped your eyes and displayed a fake smile, "Connor! I-I didn't realize that you were still here. I thought you left with Hank?" quickly you turned your head so that you tear-stained face and swollen eyes wouldn't alarm the android._

_"Why were you crying?" there was no way to fool the android, it was his life duty to read and analyze human emotion. With a nervous chuckle, you quickly shook your head, "Crying? Oh no. I have some bad allergies right now..." Connor sighed, "You're lying, Y/N. Please, tell me." he tilted his head to the side. With another quick rub of your eyes, you finally decided to confess. "Perkins. He really bitched me out, saying if something doesn't happen soon... I'm off the case and he is going to replace me."_

_Your fists balled up in frustration, lightly you kicked your desk drawer, the sound of the metal clanging reverberated loudly through the room. "Just when I think I'm doing a good job. I have to go and fuck it up. That's why I got sent here, this is my last hoorah. If I mess it up, I'm just gonna be stuck doing paperwork forever..." your voice raising, hands waving around as Connor watched you blow steam off. "I'm the shittiest federal agent under the sun..." your palms met your face as you buried into them dishearteningly. Connor placed a light hand on your arm, "You were one of the leading agents to infiltrate the largest sex trafficking ring in the eastern United States." you peered up to him through your fingers, a small smile grew on his lips._

_"You went in under disguise, posing as a worker with another agent. That is quite an amazing feat for a new agent, you should be proud." a small smile now was on your lips too. "Your superior, Perkins. He obviously does not want to give you the credit that you deserve, maybe it's a hint of jealousy? That he didn't achieve the same feat at the same age." he continued to praise you, "You were awarded the exceptional merit pin. That's a fantastic achievement." Why did Cyberlife have to make androids so... perfect? It might just have been Connor's programming but he always seemed to be able to pull you from any funk that you found yourself in. Maybe it wasn't programming. Maybe... Connor had more in common with deviants than he wished to admit but you would never tell him that. "Thank you, Connor." a warm smile matched the one that appeared on his perfect lips._

_ \-- _

The coffin in which your body laid in was an opaque glass except for the upper half region which was transparent, so those who wished to say their goodbyes to your original self could do so on a more personal level. On the lower half, the coffin was draped with the American flag and a large bouquet of flowers sat on top.  
As people started to leave, Connor approached the coffin for one last time; he observed your lifeless body as it rested in the plush white bedding. You looked as if you were made of porcelain and your body was dressed in a navy blue dress. Hank picked the dress out, he thought that a navy dress was the best, it really made your E/C eyes stand out. Your arms were crossed at your chest, a single white lily rested in between your hands. It was your favorite flower. 

You looked so lively even though you were void of any signs of life. Connor stood there waiting as if you would open your eyes, jump out of the coffin, and wrap your arms around him for a big hug. He should know better, he was an android that could analyze events in real time, he knew statistics and fact; not fantasies that he didn't know how he was dreaming of them. He snapped from his trance by Hank's hand that placed a firm grip on his shoulder, "C'mon, we should go." Hank led Connor from the casket, the android looked over his shoulder one last time at the original Y/N.

 

 

Several Days Later...

A heavy thickness in the air hung over your desk, it had been empty for days now and no one had moved anything. All the papers and pens still laid in their original places, it was as if the desk sat in a museum, a display dedicated to Y/N. Hank had his back turned away from your desk, he didn't wish to look at it, for the time being, it would only just make things worse but when the sound of your desk drawer opening, he flung himself in a 180 to see who was disturbing your workspace. "Hey! Don't fuckin' touch tha--," Anderson stopped his sentence dead in its tracks, his mouth hanging open.

His eyes slowly stared at the familiar boots that stood before him, his gaze slowly moving upwards to reach the gaze of a familiar face. "Hello, Hank." that voice, that voice... it was yours, speaking from the android he saw in your hospital room a week ago.  
A smile spread across _your_ lips and placed a hand on Anderson's shoulder, "Are you okay?" _you_ tilted your head to the side, eyeing his face. "Wha-What is up with Cyberlife and just sending out androids like it's an everyday thing?!" he shook his head wildly, Cyberlife had sent _you_ out without even informing anyone in the police department. _You_ just showed up without a word, acting like it was just another day.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be best if we acted like how it was before..." _your_ eyebrows furrowed. "I'm just like the old Y/N. I still have all her memories, personality, everything... I'm just a copy..." _you_ reached a hand out to place a comforting hand on Hank's shoulder but he quickly jumped away, his hands up in defense. "No... just not yet. I need to wrap my head around this, it's just too...weird." Hank stood from his chair and walked away, a hand pushing through his hair as his head shook. A sigh escaped _your_ lips, _your_ eyes scanning the room as more looks of confusion and shock burned right through _you_.

 _You_ took a deep breath in, something that _you_ now didn't have the necessity to do. But _you_ remember what it was like to breathe, breathe involuntarily because it was something that _you_ needed to do to live. As an android, _your_ body now pumped with blue blood and _your_ heart was now replaced with a thirium pump. _You_ knew beneath _your_ skin was a white inner shell, the shell that showed the true difference from _your_ original humanity. Quickly _you_ sat in _your_ chair and logged into the computer, the password flowed from _your_  memory to _your_ fingers as _you_ quickly typed it in. _You_ understood that it would be difficult for people to be able to accept the android Y/N, but _you_ would hope that it would go smoother than it started out with now.

The clicking of shoes grabbed _your_ attention as _you_ spun in thechair, _your_ gaze met that of Connor's. His eyebrows furrowed slightly but his eyes spoke that of surprise, "Connor!" _you_ yelled out excitingly; "Hello, Y/N." Connor's voice didn't seem all too thrilled, a hint of disappointment held in his tone. "It's nice to see you." he smiled slightly, causing a smile to grow on _your_ lips. "Seems like you're the only one who is glad. I seemed to have scared Hank..." _your_ eyes dropped to the floor for a moment then flickered back to meet his. Connor shook his head slightly, "Humans seem to not partake immediately to sudden events after somewhat traumatizing ones. You should remember that. Hank will grow used to it, just give him time. Just like you told me when he was cold towards myself."

Connor placed a large manila folder in _your_ hands, "We have a case to look into." just as _you_ opened the folder to review the papers, the phone on _your_ desk rang loudly. Reaching over, _you_ answered quickly, "Hello?" the line was quiet for a moment but a familiar voice boomed on the other side. "Hello, Y/N! It's Luisa from Cyberlife! We wish to see you later today, Mister Kamski wishes to meet the newest advancement!" you hesitated for a moment, "Really?" it was interesting to hear that the ex-CEO of Cyberlife wished to meet _you_ , he left way before they even developed _your_ new body but it was really no surprise. Cyberlife hadn't created anything since the civil war and _you_ were the biggest thing since the first android. "An invitation has been extended to meet at his home. I will email you the address, Auf Wiedersehen!" she hung up the line before _you_ could say anything else. 

 

"Who was that on the phone?" Connor's head tilted once again. "I just got invited to meet Elijah Kamski..."

 


	5. Solace

_Your head leaned against the cool metal of the Stratford Tower, your trio was called in to investigate the events that just took place of several androids breaking in and hijacking the broadcasting systems to display a message of peace and demands for androids._

_The three of you were cramped into the small elevator, you were in the back left corner while Hank and Connor stood side by side in front of you. The sounds of Connor's metal coin flicked around wildly, causing loud metallic clinking to echo through the small elevator. You observed Hank's ever-growing agitation build up with slight amusement; Connor's coin flew around in between his fingers, bouncing over his knuckles, and even spinning on the tips of his fingers._

_Just as Connor went to toss the coin from his right hand to his left, Hank quickly intervened as he grabbed the coin away from the android and tucked it away into his coat pocket. "You're really starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor!" Hank snapped at his android partner._

_A relieved sigh escaped your lips because Connor's constant clinking was causing your headache that formed earlier in the day to grow worse and worse. Not to mention it was only going to grow more because once again, you were here to pick up the mess from another android case. A tired hand dragged down the front of your face as you whispered thanks under your breath; normally you were fascinated by Connor's coin tricks, you even tried to attempt them yourself but today, you had a bad feeling that was growing in your stomach._

_"Sorry Lieutenant." Connor's voice was one that sounded with disappointment and his head nearly hung in defeat._

_The elevator doors opened on the 79th floor, the three of you stepped out as you led from the rear with Hank and Connor standing before you.  
"Hey." Chris stood near the elevator and greeted you three as you stepped out of the metallic-like tomb._

_"Looks like we missed the party." Hank noticed the mass of cops, crime scene investigators, and what seemed like FBI agents crowding around in huddles and moving around at the speed of light. "You made us miss the pow-wow, Y/N!" Hank threw his hands in the air, poking fun at you with a sly smirk on his lips._

_Your head shook slowly as a small smile grew on your lips, "Look who's talking, Anderson! We're usually late 'cause you're either tired, hungover or both!" you pushed yourself past him as you waved your middle finger in the air in front of his face.  
"Let Mrs. FBI do the work!" you winked as you joked, turning your body away from him to walk down the rather long hallway to the broadcasting room._

_But your eyebrows furrowed as you noticed the overwhelming amount of federal agents wandering around the area, you even recognized someone that you went through boot camp with.  
"The FBI even wants in on it..." you overheard Chris slightly, this made your stomach tighten up into a knot. You were sent here to be the liaison for the FBI and if there were agents here... that would only mean something bad._

_As the doors that led to the broadcasting room opened for you, an unwelcoming and familiar body stood in front of the large screen that displayed the android that delivered the statement._

_It was Perkins..._

_A deep rumble of anxiety reverberated through your body, if he was here then that bad feeling you had was only going to get worse. You hesitated to place a foot out to walk towards him but you knew you had a job to do, so you reluctantly made your way to approach your superior._

_Once he was aware of your presence, he turned his face towards you and his expression was not amused to see you._

_"Hello, Y/N." his eyes scanned your body, starting from your boots up to your face and then staring into your eyes._

_"Perkins." you simply nodded, your gaze staring into his.  
An awkward silence held in the air between the two of you; neither of you spoke but Perkins' gaze never left your face, you tried not to make any eye contact as your eyes nervously darted around the room._

_"Oh, Lieutenant. This is Special Agent Perkins." Chris's voice broke the silence between the two of you, Hank approached the scene, he was eyeing Perkins._

_"Yeah, yeah. I know who he is." Hank's expression was smug as he gave the man a dirty look. Anderson leaned slightly into Chris, whispering into his ear. "This is the boss who is giving Y/N shit. He seems like an ass," he said just quietly enough that Perkins may or may not have heard him, regardless if he did or not, Hank didn't care._

_"This is Lieutenant Anderson. He is leading the investigation with the Detroit police." Chris politely introduced Hank, which Anderson was not in the least interested in getting to know your boss. Hank simply eyed him up and down, that smug look still on his face._

_Connor who managed to fall behind finally regrouped with the huddle that was gathered in the middle of the room. Perkins' face was now one of slight disgust, "What's that--?" he nearly sneered, which caused you to bite your lower lip slightly._

_"This is---" you attempted to introduce Connor but the android interrupted you, "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." you sighed slightly, fucking androids were always too nice for their own good, especially Connor._

_Perkins scoffed slightly, a smirk barely forming on his lips._  
  
"Androids investigating androids, huh?" his gaze turned towards you, "I'm surprised someone as  **jumpy** as you are Y/N would be hanging around one." his eyebrow cocked slightly, "After everything that happened."   
He twitched his eyebrows up slightly, which caused you to clench your jaw tightly, your teeth grinding harshly into one another. Any harder and you would be cracking them under the pressure.

_He sighed slightly, "Whatever. Anyway, the FBI is taking over. You'll be off the case soon." his statement was vague but it felt as if it were targeted towards you more than Hank or Connor._

_"What do you mean? I've been here for a month now." your cheeks grew hot and your palms sweaty, sweat began to bead on the back of your neck._

_"You're off the case."  
Perkins' voice was cold and stern, his gaze wasn't even on you, he was looking ahead at the screen._

_It was as if time stood still, your body grew cold and it felt like your heart skipped a beat..._

_"E-Excuse me?!" you stammered out loudly, drawing the attention from the other people that were in the room. "No. No. No! You can't do that! I've done nothing but do my job!" your hands were now in the air, waving around._

_Perkins leaned his body down so that the two of you were on the same eye level, his gaze was cold and his face was calculated._  
  
"I can and I did." his lips were flat, his eyes not wavering from your stare. You noticed the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, he wanted to fucking smile!

_Your jaw was hanging open for a moment as you attempted to think of something to say to him. You wanted to reach your hand back and smack that big nose off his smug face but you needed to stay calm. You needed to stay professional, you didn't want to get fired._

_  
"I'll be contacting Director Coleman!" you tried to threaten him but he simply shrugged. He leaned up from his hunched over posture, "Go ahead. He's the one who gave me permission." he paused for a moment as he reached a hand to pat you on the shoulder, you quickly pushed him off your body._

_"You can't do this..." your face grew red and you could feel the tingling of tears pricking the corner of your eyes; your vision distorting as the liquid filled your eyes but you quickly fought them. Not wanting to let Perkins tear you down anymore._

_"What do you mean she's off the case?!" Hank poked his nose in finally as he pushed you to the side, stepping in front of Perkins to size him up._

_"It means exactly what it means. **She's**. **Off**. **The**. **Case**."  Perkins glared into Hank's eyes, the two stared each other down, neither of them willing to give up. _

_"She can stay if she wants to. But she's no longer the one you answer to, it's me now." Perkins' eyes narrowed slightly, his words stinging at the wounds he just opened on your heart._

_"Agent Y/N has done a superb job of being a liaison from the Federal Beauru." Connor's voice piped up as he too came to your aid. "It would be a mistake to take her off the case, Agent Perkins."_

_Your superior's head snapped to the right as his face clenched up in slight annoyance, he raised a finger and pointed it in Connor's face.  
"You stay out of this, android!" his finger shook slightly as it nearly was touching Connor's nose. _

_You finally had enough of the back and forth banter with your asshole boss,_  
"Stop!" you blurted out loudly, pushing Hank out of the way so you were now in Perkins' face.   
  
You raised a finger and dug it harshly into his chest, "On the case or not. I will get to the bottom of it and you will regret ever dismissing me." you yanked your hand away quickly from him as you promptly left the room through the door that you first came in through.  


_You left Hank, Connor, and Perkins alone with each other. Hank opened his mouth to attempt to say one last thing to Perkins but the man stopped him before he could speak, "Watch your step." Perkins' eyebrows twitched upwards once again, "Don't fuck up my crime scene." he turned away quickly as he took his cell phone out from his coat pocket, lifting it to his ear to answer a phone call._

_Hank stood there in awestruck from the man's display of how big of a cock he was. "What a fuckin' prick--!" his mouth was still hanging open. He leaned himself against the counter that was underneath the large screen, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Connor, you should go check on Y/N." he nodded his head towards the door that you left through, "I'll see what I can conjure up around here in the meantime." the android nodded and took off to find you._

 

_Connor found you in the hallway near the elevator that brought you to the floor. Your face was flushed red and he detected that your body temperature was raised as well as your heart rate. He even noticed a hint of wet streaks along the far sides of your cheeks, you must've just stopped crying._

_"Are you alright, Y/N?" his voice startled you, causing you to jump slightly._

_"Yeah--" you hesitated but gave in to the truth, "No, I'm not... Fuck!" you raised the palm of your fist and proceeded to hit yourself in the forehead. "Who does he think he is?!" you loudly began to vent to the android, not caring if there were any ears listening in._

_"I've done nothing but listen to him and do my job!" you paced in a small circle and constantly wiping your sweaty palms on your dark jeans as Connor stood close, listening intently to your rantings. "I informed him of every little detail and I didn't even have to!"_

_Connor raised a hand and placed it on your shoulder, "You've been doing a fantastic job, Y/N. You're quite vital to our investigation." his attempt to boost your ego was quickly shot down by your sighing, "You've done just about everything... I mean, I decided to act on the tip received on the hotel with the deviant but..." you trailed off, the more you thought about it, the more you realized Connor has done most of your job for you. It was like Hank and yourself were just there for the ride on the android officer's train..._

_"But yourself and Lieutenant Anderson are my superiors. The two of you allowed me and supervised me during each investigation." he smiled slightly, "I thank you, Y/N." his thumb lightly caressed your shoulder, a small smile peeped on your lips..._

_\---_

Connor and yourself walked to the small hotel room that you were staying in the entire length of time you had been in Detroit. It was raining and you watched as people sprinted past you with newspapers and coats attempting to protect themselves from the liquid that fell from the sky.

"It... feels the same." you reached your palm out and examined the small puddle that pooled on your skin. "I thought I wouldn't be able to feel it all." tilting your head back, you stopped for a moment and let the rain drip onto your face. 

"Androids have nearly the same sensory feelings as humans. We just simply... can take more." he reached a hand and lightly wiped a raindrop from your cheek. You fluttered your eyes open and observed Connor, a small prompt appeared in your vision above his head, displaying that he was an RK800 model named Connor. "Is there any way I can remove this HUD?" you tapped your finger on your temple lightly, this caused a small smirk to appear on Connor's lips.

"Yes, you can. I'm surprised that Cyberlife built that into your systems," he informed you that you could change it internally, "I guess they thought it would help in an investigation. If I still am an agent or not." your shoulders shrugged slightly, you didn't think about that at all; your true self had passed away but would the FBI allow you to carry on like nothing happened? Seemed like the DPD was leaning that way...

The two of you finally reached the hotel and walked up the stairs to the room, "I think it's about time I get an actual place to live." you dug into your pocket, pulling out the small brass key that was passed on from your old self. Unlocking the door, you stood in the doorway but didn't walk in. It felt, strange, just walking into the room where you used to sleep...as a human, but now you didn't even need to sleep. You wouldn't grow hungry, tired, or thirsty...

"Are you alright?" Connor placed a hand on your shoulder and you replied with a quick nod of the head. "Yeah... it's just --- weird." a hum came from Connor, it was obvious that he didn't know how to answer because he had been an android his entire existence, he imagined that what you were feeling would be the same if he became human from being an android...

His hand rested in between of your shoulders and he lightly pushed you into the room and closed the door, this caused you to jump lightly. "I want to show you something." Connor reached his hand out and held yours, the artificial skin that covered your hands disappeared, revealing the white shell that was hidden underneath.

"Wha--?" you tried to question what he has doing but Connor quietly shushed you.

The flashes of memories appeared in your vision as if you were watching them on a projection screen. They were times that Hank, Connor, and yourself spent with another; not just working but the time you spent drinking with Hank. The smile on your face shining brightly and the way Connor looked at you each and every time.

Connor released your hand and your eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you do that?" it almost made yourself sad, everything that had happened was so much to take in. Just seeing that only made you miss... being human.

"I want you to know that is when I realized my true feelings towards you, Y/N. Human or not, I will be here for you." he smiled, his brown orbs studying your E/C eyes.

Connor's hand reached up to his temple, quickly his artificial skin disappeared and revealed the entire white shell that was his being.   
Any traces of hair, skin, and distinct features had evaporated away from his form but you could still identify his 'bone' structure.

"This is the true Connor. I can last almost nearly 173 years, I will be here for you each day." he smiled slightly. He was showing you that despite your original self being gone, being an android now, having the opportunity to still live your life... it was going to be okay.

You raised your hand to your temple as well, mimicking the actions of Connor. Promptly, your artificial skin disappeared. You could just barely see it in the full-length mirror that was behind Connor, you looked down to your hands, at the white shell.

"This is my life now." you trembled slightly, "I just hope it'll be okay." your gaze dropped for a moment, analyzing your form underneath the baggy clothes that laid on your body.

"I guess I have a long time to get used to it." you shrugged slightly, a small smile appeared on your lips.


	6. Days to Remember

_"You know what?" you piped up with a hint of excitement in your voice. The hub of the police station was quiet besides the occasional exchanging of words between different officers. It had been a slow Friday in the rainy city of Detroit._

_"What's that?" Hank's voice was bored, he was constantly let out weary sighs all day._

_"Knock on wood...," you quickly struck the metallic desk with your knuckles, "It's been a slow night... why don't we go out for a drink?! I know it's your favorite thiiiiing!" you smiled widely as you slowly turned your chair to face Hank._

_Anderson's eyes met yours, that dull look in his eyes had suddenly lightened up. You didn't enjoy the amount of alcohol that Hank consumed but it was the only thing that you could think of that would get the man to do something with you, other than work. Also, you knew that you wouldn't have to drag him out of his house to do so._

_Your eyes darted up to the digital clock that was on the wall nearest to your side, it read 9:45 PM.  
"Our shift ends in 15 minutes. I will run back to my hotel, get changed and I will meet you at Jimmy's?" you nodded as you turned to gather your things into a large black bag that you brought into work every morning._

_"Bring Connor with you... Wherever he is...," your gaze quickly scanned the faces in the immediate room, your android companion was nowhere to be seen._

_"I know Jimmy doesn't allow androids, maybe you can get him something to hide his LED and a change of clothes." you turned back towards Hank to ensure that he was listening to you, his back was now facing you but his head was nodding._

_Quickly you made your way to the break area to grab what remained of your sandwich from lunch to take home with you.  
There you found Gavin and Tina Chen, leaning against a table and talking loudly._

_"Hey Y/N." Tina greeted you, her head nodding up once with a smile on her lips._  
  
"Hi, Tina." you flashed her a smile once you closed the refrigerator, turning towards her. Your eyes moved to the right and noticed Gavin Reed's eyes moving up and down your form.

_"Gavin." you gave him a nod with a small smile and attempted to leave the room but Gavin grabbed a hold of your bag, pulling you back for a moment.  
It caught you off guard which caused a startled gasp to escape your lips, that caused a smile to form on Gavin's face._

_"Hey, hey. Do you have any plans tonight? Chris, Tina, and I are going to go out for a drink. You up to trying to hang out with me again?" his eyes studied your face for a reaction._

_"Actually, I just invited Hank to go out for a drink. You all are welcome to join us at Jimmy's...,"_  
you paused, your eyes flickering to Tina then back to Gavin.  
"If you want. I'll be there at 10:30."

_Gavin stepped back for a moment, his smile faded as he contemplated what to say. You expected him to say some sort of insult towards your partner but to your surprise, he smiled and nodded. "Maybe we'll see you there." he winked, that smile not fading from his lips..._

 

\---

Staring into the mirror of your hotel room, you studied your features. Cyberlife had got your image identical down to the finest detail of even your pores; it was much more prominent now, that you had been copied into this body than before once the original Y/N first laid her eyes on HM001.

You ran your finger through the length of your hair, rubbing the strands between your fingertips. Even if it was synthetic hair, it felt just the same as you remembered your human hair to feel like. 

A small knock rattled on the bathroom door causing you to jump slightly, "Are you alright, Y/N?" Connor's voice reverberated through the wooden door.  
  
"Uh, yes, yes. I'm okay!" you stuttered out, looking at the door in the mirror. "I will be out in a moment." your gaze returned back to your features then down to the navy dress that you had changed into. It was now time to meet Mr. Elijah Kamski, the ex-CEO of Cyberlife. He had requested to meet you several days ago, now that day has come, you couldn't help but be slightly nervous.

As you opened the door, you were greeted by Connor who was standing close to the right. His eyes moved up and down your body as he admired the knee length gown that you were now wearing. 

"You look very nice." Connor smiled slightly, his eyes now meeting yours. A small smile appeared on your lips as you thanked him.

 

The android led you out to a taxi, the two of you climbing in. Connor sat close to your left, his knee jiggling up and down against your knee. A silence held in the small car, you didn't want to admit how nervous you were feeling...

The idea of being in this new body... a copy... feeling the emotions that you did as a human, was quite confusing. Despite Connor being deviant; you were one of a kind as there was nothing else like you in the world. You were the first of your kind, you could only imagine what it felt like to the first deviant... 

Your artificial pump seemed to quicken the pace as the taxi slowed, pulling up to a small home that was nestled outside of the bustling city. You had been here once before, never going inside but you knew what had happened inside of that home, but now felt like a lifetime ago...

To your surprise, there were several cars parked outside of the wealthy man's home. A group of men huddled close to the front door, cameras in their hands. They were most likely reporters, which is something that you didn't expect or want. 

Connor placed a hand on your shoulder as he held you under his wing, leading you towards the front door to Kamski's home. One of the men noticed the two of you walking up to the home, he slapped the arm of a man next to him. 

Several of them made their way towards Connor and yourself, one of the men held a camera up, the bright flash causing you to raise a hand to protect your eyes from the bright light.

"Miss Y/N! Miss Y/N! Can we have a word from you?" one of the reporters shoved a microphone into your face, you quickly pushed it away.  
"No." you tried pushing past the men but they once again, shoved a camera into your face, snapping a photo of you without your permission.

"I am going to have to ask you to disperse." Connor's voice was stern, he reached an arm out and pushed a reporter to the side. 

"By order of Detroit Police. If you do not leave the premises, I will have to place you under arrest." the android police officer retorted, his jaw clenching as he became more irritated.

The door to Elijah's home opened and a small, blonde android woman waved the two of you in.

"What the hell is that about?" you shook your head as you questioned the android woman harshly.

"I apologize for that. Elijah didn't expect any other news stations to be informed of your meeting." she smiled, reaching an arm out, offering to take the coat that was sitting on your body.

You pushed her arm away from you slightly, cocking an eyebrow up in confusion. " _Other news stations?_ " ...

\---

 

_Once you made it to your hotel room, you quickly walked to your closet. Your eyes scanned through the various articles of clothing, trying to find something different to wear; besides the same jacket, shirt, jeans, and boots that you seemed to don everyday._

_Pulling out a cropped jean jacket that had been hiding in the back of the closet; you pulled together an outfit that also consisted of a glittering black tank top, a pair of tight almost leather like red pants, and a pair of black wedged high heel shoes. If you were going to go out for once, you might as well look a little different than what you normally left the house looking like. Even if it was a stinky bar._

_You fixed your hair in the mirror and put some darker makeup on, puckering your lips in the mirror as you finished off your look with a swipe of dark red lipstick._

_Before you left, you grabbed your umbrella as the sky began to drip rain from the clouds. As you stepped out the door, you quickly opened the umbrella to shield your lovely makeup skills and hair. As you stepped out to the edge of the sidewalk, you quickly waved down a taxi to save yourself from walking all the way to Jimmy's Bar._

 

_Once you arrived at Jimmy's, you peeked your head through the small window that was in the middle of the front door of the bar. You noticed the unmistakable white mop of Hank's and the loud cackling laughter of Gavin. As you opened the door, it seemed as if everyone in the bar had turned their attention to you.  
_

_You could feel your face heat up, assuming your cheeks were turning the color of your leather pants. The subtle clicks of your heels seemed to be louder than the loud rock music that was blaring through the distorted speakers._

_"What's up guys?" you slapped your hand on Hank's back, nearly spilling the liquor from the glass in his hands._

_"Woah, fucking A!" Hank shouted out as he saved his drink from slipping out of his grasp. He turned his head towards you, his mouth now nearly hanging open._

_"Shit." his eyes fixated on your features but then traveling to study your outfit that sat just perfectly on your figure._

_"Well fuck, hello to you too, Hank." you rolled your eyes slightly, it's as if no one noticed that you were the same person._

_Your eyes darted to Gavin and Tina, they were still wearing the clothes you last saw them in. It seemed that you might've slightly overdressed for the occasion. Chris cleared his throat as he offered you a glass of clear alcohol._

_"I think you look very nice." he smiled as he patted your back, chuckling to himself slightly as you quickly took the drink from his hands, downing the liquor as quickly as you took it from his hands._

_Your face scrunched up as what was vodka burned your throat but you quickly shook it off, rolling your shoulders back as you were now ready for another one._

_Turning your head in all directions, your eyes darted around at the faces of the people in the bar. Some were other police officers in the precinct and other's must've been regulars to the bar; you were looking for that android you began to hold close._

_Then your eyes locked on to an almost familiar form that was in the far corner, their back was turned towards you as they were throwing darts at the dartboard that hung on the wall._

\---

The android woman smiled, "If you'll please follow me." she led you to a door in the corner of the room, it slid open so the three of you could enter a familiar room. She led you through a room with a large indoor pool, the water was blood red, it stood out wildly compared to the rest of the room that was draped in white.

Another door opened to a large, white living room. There sat a chiseled man, he was wearing a dark shirt with part of his chest exposed. Showing his skin and formed chest to any eyes that happened to lay upon his features.

His dark hair was pulled up into a small ponytail but the sides were shaved slightly, almost like a shadow on the lower circumference of his head. His cool, crisp blue eyes landed on you as soon as you stepped foot into the room.

On his left was Michael Webb, you immediately recognized him as he was a newscaster from Channel 16. He smiled as your eyes landed on him, a notebook laid on his lap and a pen in his hand.

Elijah stood up and walked towards you, disregarding Connor, the two have met once before. He took your hand in his, both of his thumbs lightly stroked your perfect skin. His blue eyes locked onto your E/C orbs, he studied the newest addition to his former company.

"Y/N L/N..." he enunciated your name, his voice hushed but a hint of excitement escaped as he uttered the last syllable of your last name.

He dropped your hand from his grasp, straightening out his posture and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he turned towards Mr. Webb, raising a hand to introduce the newscaster.

"This is Michael Webb. I assume you already know who he is. Is it alright if he interviews us and reports on our conversation?" Elijah's eyes were fixated on your again.

"I-I guess." you reluctantly agreed, you were well aware of how Detroit's news tended to twist the truth and you didn't want anything that would jeopardize the DPD.

"Fantastic!" Elijah clapped his hands before he placed a hand on the small of your back, leading you to a chair that was placed across from where he was originally sitting. You turned your head back towards Connor, who remained where he was, his hands placed behind his back.

Elijah raised a leg and crossed one over the other, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his raised knee. He cocked his head to one side, "How do you feel?"

It was a simple question but it made your artificial brain crank, "Fine. Good, good." you nodded, a small smile on your lips.

Elijah nodded, pursing his lips slightly and dropping his gaze as he pondered what to say next.

"Do you feel the same? Same as when you were human?"

"In a way yes. In another, no." your answer caused an eyebrow to raise on Mr. Webb's face, he quickly jotted your answer down in a messy manner.

"I am... well aware that I'm simply a copy of what I once was. But... it feels like a continuum."

Elijah smiled, his head still nodding. Then he raised his hands, " **The Continuum of a Variance**." his hands moving as if he was writing the words in the air.

"That's what we'll call it. That will be the motto for other HM models..." he smiled at the thought of continuing the legacy that began with you.

Was Kamski considering in creating more than one HM model, for others that wanted to continue on in life? Was that the whole reason why you were here?

 

Michael cleared his throat, "Have you informed any of your family and friends?" his head cocked to the side. Your eyebrows knitted, you didn't even really have the time to even inform what family you had left. Your parents were no longer alive, each passing away years after another.

Your father was the first to go, he had died from aggressive lung cancer that was suspected to have formed from the chemicals he used in his workplace.

Adam L/N worked hard to provide for your mother and yourself, you had lived on the wrong side of town in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Your mother did not work, she did, however, do her best to take care of you. Assuring that you would graduate from high school, unlike she did. She became pregnant with you at the young age of 16, then dropping out of high school once you were born.

After your father died, she dipped into a deep depression that she never could bring herself out from. You received the news that she had overdosed on medication that she was prescribed while you were away at boot camp for the FBI. The two people in your life that were the closest to you, had passed away. Leaving you with no one, besides the people who claimed to be your friends. The L/N name might as well died with you.

A fake smile appeared on your lips, "No I haven't. My parents are no longer with us. They've been gone quite some time now. I have no siblings either. Just a small family, I guess." you shrugged slightly, "The FBI is aware of it but thankfully, I have been established here now. Investigating the ongoing cases of violence against androids and enforcing the new laws for androids."

"I assume that when this is broadcasted, they will find out," you added.

Michael's eyebrows raised at your response as you were so nonchalant about the idea of your family never knowing of your fate.  
"Well, we definitely have learned something new about your plans, Mr. Kamski as well as a small perspective from the first android hybrid." Mr. Webb stood from his chair, shaking Elijah's hand firmly as a large smile spread across his face.

He walked towards you, extended a hand and shaking it firmly as well.  
"Thank you, Miss Y/N." Michael left through the door that you entered from, the blonde android following closely behind him.

You stood from your seat, you nodded your head which was accompanied by a smile, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr.Kamski." you reached a hand out to shake his but he grabbed a hold of your wrist.   
"It was indeed. I wish to keep in contact with you, so I can see how... you're adapting." a small smirk appeared on his lips as he let you go.   
A strange feeling grew in your body, what was Kamski's true intentions for this meeting?

\---

_You didn't take your eyes off the man that was precisely throwing darts at the board across the room._

_"Who's that?" you placed a hand on top of Hank's head, the alcohol was starting to take its effect on your body. Hank swatted your hand away as he huffed out an irritated tone, "That's Connor." he shook his head at your lightweightness, a small smile peeked through, however._

_You quickly sauntered your way across the bar and placed a hand on the android's shoulder. He turned towards you; a DPD baseball cap was placed backward on his head, hiding his LED, and he wore a plain black v-neck t-shirt, it clung to his well-built frame just right. He also wore the same jeans that he always did and a pair of black and white Converse were on his feet. Most likely he received these items from Chris or Hank, knowing full well that Gavin would never help the android._

_"Connor!" you hiccuped out, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace, causing the darts to fall from his hands. The smell of vodka wafting from your breath harshly as you continued to mutter his name, he could detect that your body temperature was high and you were clearly inebriated._

_You raised a finger and stroked the top of the ball cap, leaning in and whispering to the android. "Nice disguise... I didn't even **know** it was you." you snort escaped your lips, a smile never fading._

_"Yes, Officer Miller and Lieutenant Anderson thought it was a good enough disguise to blend in with the typical clientele of this bar." he quickly steadied your body as you swayed far to the right, nearly rolling your ankle on your heels._

_"Let's play darts." you bent over to pick up the darts off the wooden floor, your behind sticking up far into the air.  
The way the tightness of the leather pants that hugged your peach shaped ass, it was too much for Connor not to look at. His brown orbs locked on to your buttocks, observing the way the bar lights shined off the leather fabric, accenting the voluptuous form of your cheeks._

_"Connor! The fuck are you doing?" Hank's voice yanked the android from the daze that he found himself in, his face turning towards Hank who had turned around in his chair to find his android partner nearly face first in your ass. His head shook wildly and he blinked several times, "Uhm, nothing Lieutenant. I was just... thinking." his face flushing a light color of blue._

_It took you a moment to stand back up but once you did, you went to speak to Connor again but Chris grabbed ahold of your shoulder, steadying you._

_You watched as the two threw several darts, unsure if they were playing a game or not. Connor contemplated if he wanted to take it easy on Chris or not but he knew the man was drinking and most likely wouldn't remember... So, with precise precision, he nailed all 3 darts in and around the bullseye. The young police officer's jaw hung open and he threw his arms up in defeat, "Thought you would've taken it easy on me..." he sighed in defeat._

_You leaped from your chair, the glass slipping from your fingers and shattering on the floor. Hank yelled out, "Hey! Hey! You've had too much to fuckin' drink, ya lightweight. Go home, Y/N." his voice slurred, he was one to talk._

_"I think it's time I take you home, Y/N." Connor took your hand in his and wrapping his other arm tightly around your body._

_The two of you stepped outside of the bar and into the rain, the wetness pelting down on both of you. "I forgot your umbrella..." Connor turned to enter the bar but you pulled on his arm, yanking him back to your side._

_"Forget it..." you hiccuped out, your makeup melting from your face in the rain. "The rain will hel-help sober me up." your grip on Connor's arm tightened as you raised a hand and placed it on his chest. Your fingers drumming on the V of his shirt, his skin exposing slightly. The rain causing the wet fabric to cling, showing his chiseled frame that Cyberlife graced him with. You could feel your face heating up with a blush, thankfully your drunkness possibly disguised it._

 

_The two of you slowly walked towards the edge of the street where the automated taxis docked so pedestrians could use them. You placed your head on Connor's shoulder, the rain pelting down on your body as you closed your eyes, the feeling of dizziness increased. The feeling of vomit building up in your stomach, building up into your throat._

_"Fuck..." you muttered out, pushing yourself off of Connor and proceeding to throw up into the road. The taste of orange juice and vodka burned your taste buds, along with whatever else you ate early in the day. Connor stepped towards you to attempt to aid but you pushed him away as you heaved heavily once more. Just as you finished, the automated taxi pulled up to the curb, you quickly wiped your mouth and stumbled into the taxi with Connor._

_Thankfully, it wasn't a far drive to your hotel. Your head now returned its spot on Connor's shoulder and your eyes closed. Connor looked down at you from the corners of his eyes, he observed how content you looked and observed the restfulness of your respirations. As almost instinctively, he cocked his head to the side and lightly rested it on top of yours. A smile grew on his face, he placed his hand on top of yours, feeling the warmth of your skin._

_Once the taxi docked at the hotel, Connor shook you slightly. Your eyes flickered open, the gloss of inebriation was still obvious in your gaze.  
"We're here, Y/N." he took your hand and led you from the car. Once more, he wrapped his arms around your frame and steadied your stride as the two of you walked up the steps in sync._

_Once he reached the room, he asked where your keys were located. "In my bra..." you whispered loudly, a smile spread on your lips from ear to ear. Connor's face flushed slightly of blue, "Please, Y/N. May I have your key?"_

_"I told you, it's in my bra," you repeated yourself, that smile still displayed but your whispering was quieter, your breath pattering in his ear. Connor's gaze moved down to your chest, a small keycard peeked out from your bra, pushed up tightly against your left breast. The android's eyes darted from side to side, he didn't feel right to reach into your shirt, you were drunk..._  
  
But he had the feeling you had no intentions to reach for it yourself and he couldn't just let you stay out in the rain...

_Reluctantly, Connor placed his fingers into your shirt, his fingertips grazing against the cool, wet skin of your breast. A giggle escaped your lips as his one fingertip grazed the top of your nipple as he pulled it out.  
_ _Connor propped you up against his frame as he placed the keycard into the door, opening the room, walking in and placing you onto the bed._

_"Lights on," Connor ordered the lights in the room to awaken, causing you to shield your eyes with a hand._  
  
"I have returned you home safely, I should return to Lieutenant Anderson now. Please, lay on your stomach so you do not vomit in your sleep and choke." Connor hesitated to step towards you, a feeling in his mind seemed to flicker on and off through the entire night. A feeling he got when he looked at you, he cared more about you than just a partner... something warm inside of his artificial body but it was something he couldn't put his finger on... or something he was afraid to discover...

_"Don't leave," you called out to him, an arm extending towards the android, your hand opening and closing wildly. Connor wanted to leave... almost. But something called for him to stay and it wasn't just your pleas..._

_The android walked over to your bedside, hovering above you. You proceeded to pat the spot next to your body on the bed, "Lay down." you smiled, your black mascara was streaked down the sides of your cheeks._  
  
Connor wanted to protest, saying he needed to return to Hank but that 'voice' called for him to stay, that feeling... the android walked to the side of the bed, removed the hat from his head and laid on his back on the bed. Connor stared at the ceiling before your face suddenly hovered above his, your body straddling his frame, he was trapped under your weight. "Y/N, I..." Connor was going to insist that you needed rest but you placed a finger on his lips, hushing him loudly.

_"Connor..." your fingertips of your other hand tickled the skin on his cheek, "I've just wanted to do this..." you removed your finger from his lips and lightly placed your lips in its place. Despite not being human, his lips felt just the same as any human man that you've ever kissed, only softer. His lips would never chap and crack like a real human, they would remain soft and virgin for more than a lifetime. The kiss was quick yet meaningful, your human heart thumped quickly in your chest as did Connor's artificial one. Once you removed your lips from him, you pushed yourself off the top of his body and back onto the bed, laying on your belly._

_"Thank you for taking me home..." you cooed out as you kicked your heels from your feet. Connor was speechless, his fingertips raising to lightly brush against his lips, you kissed him... even if you were intoxicated, it was as if you had snapped from your drunken stupor for that moment and it was sincere. The android shook his head and gathered himself to return to Hank and the others, he straightened out his jeans and returned the hat onto his head. Just as he passed you by, he placed a light hand on your head, caressing your hair under his fingers. Before he could turn the knob to open the door and leave, your final words to him that night stopped him in his tracks for a moment._

_"Maybe Connor... you're more deviant than you think..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter! Sorry, I haven't focused more on the current events but the ones in the past, next chapter will be more of your life as an android! I had a lot of fun writing this part, I hoped you enjoyed! xo.


	7. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing up the format to which I write these chapters, hopefully, it's easier for you guys to read!  
> Plus, I super super apologize for not updating this for quite some time. Enjoy and thanks for the love!
> 
> PS: this chapter is going to be a strict flashback...

_"Alright, [Y/N] are you ready?" an undercover FBI officer asked over the phone as you sat in your car._

_Perkins came to you and offered you a proposition to get back onto the case and regain your notoriety in the FBI._

_"Yeah, I am." as you replied to his question, you peered into your rearview mirror, looking at the faux LED on your right temple. The police department managed to contact Cyberlife to create a fake LED for you to where in an undercover mission to infiltrate the deviant's base._

_It was in an abandoned ship named Jericho._

_Connor managed to gather intelligence from a deviant on the rooftop of the Stratford Tower. It was hidden in plain sight, something that most people would have never blinked twice at._

_You pulled your coat on as the snow began to fall on this fateful night that you would finally crack the case._

_'Remember, androids don't get cold...' you thought to yourself as you tried to conceal your shivering. Same goes for pulling your scarf up to your mouth as you tried to hide the fact that your breathing was causing fog to waft into the cold air._

_You entered at the bottom of the ship as you entered, you were nearly taken away at the massive gathering of androids. They were watching the screen as the news broadcasted the raidings of androids from homes. Their kind was being shot in the street like dogs or forced away into camps to be disassembled._

 

_You had a job to do..._

 

_But you couldn't help but feel guilty of infiltrating their safehold, just so that the authorities could come and take them all away._

_You couldn't back out now... it was too late... or was it?_

_..._

_You passed by several androids that were hovering over damaged androids on operating tables. You saw their charred artificial skin, their mangled bodies, all caused by the hands of your kind... humans._

_You closed your eyes, trying to erase the picture of what you just had seen._

_Something caught your attention..._

_Bombs._

_And a lot of them._

 

_This place was rigged to blow if they deemed it necessary. You made note of their location and how many, taking out your phone and texting in your pocket. Sending the information to the undercover officer._

_Hank didn't know that you decided to take on this task, you knew the minute he found out that he would be pissed. He would immediately take off to stop you, playing his fatherly role to you by bitching your ass out._

_If the androids realized that you were human, what would they do?_

_This Markus and his movement were fairly peaceful but they did hold Chris and another fellow officer at gunpoint... They weren't afraid to take a human life._

_..._

_You slinked your way through the crowd of androids up and into the bridge. Assuming that Markus would be there._

_Little did you know that Connor too had arrived at Jericho._

_He too was unaware that you had taken the task of infiltrating the base and took the task on himself._

_Once you made your way to the bridge, you walked up to the threshold and leaned against the frame. Gun in hand and pointed at the deviant's leader._

 

_"You must be Officer [Y/N]." the male android turned and faced you, an unimpressed look on his face._

_"That LED would not fool even the simplest of androids." he raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly._

_"Those who made you made this." you tapped your temple with a finger, "Now, it's time to give it up." you steadied your aim on the deviant._

_He took a step towards you, his hands placed behind his back._

_"What about your android partner? The deviant hunter?"  
_

_You were slightly confused by his question about Connor. What about him?_

 

_"Do you think that he doesn't deserve freedom? From what I know, you've taken quite the interest in him."  
this caused a shiver to roll down your spine, how did he know about Connor and yourself?_

_It was possible that he had feelers spaced out around Detroit, keeping tabs on those who threaten his peaceful movement._

 

_"I've been nothing but peaceful in our demonstrations. You cannot solve violence with violence, [y/n]."  
You knew that he was right... but you were already in too far._

_"[Y/N]?" a familiar voice called out._

_You turned around and there stood Connor in the doorway. He was dressed in different clothing, something that he must've picked up out of someone's locker back at the station. He also had a beanie pulled down, covering the LED on his temple. Was he trying to look like a deviant?_

_"Connor?" you dropped your gun slightly, your attention moving from Markus to Connor._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked with his gun in hand as well._

_"I'm here for him." you raised the gun back up to Markus, keeping him in your sights._

_"How can you arrest us deviants, when your partner is one himself?" Markus spoke, taking another step towards the two of you._

_"Stop." Connor raised his gun, his eyes narrowing at Markus._

_"Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you're just a machine executing a program? Or a living being... capable of reason?" Markus was now closer._

_Connor's eyes darted side to side, his face visibly nervous._

_"What about Officer [y/n]? Does being around her not make you realize that you are more than just a program?"_

_Connor's eyes moved from Markus and met yours._

_"And you, [y/n]. Is Connor really just a machine to you? I know that can't be the case..."_

_He was right damnit. You should've listened to your feelings, not what your job wanted you to do... Fowler kicked the three of you off the case because Perkins took the job._

_Perkins fired you from the case as the liaison for the FBI._  
That was the lowest of the low for you, it pushed your ego and self-confidence  
down to almost nothing...

_That's when you decided to go against everything that you believed in._

_You wanted to prove Perkins wrong, stick that smug look on his face in the mud and show him that you're better than he is._  
But that's what he wanted all along...  
He wanted you to give in, you gave into him.

_..._

_"Shit..." you whispered out, "You're right." you looked over to Connor and pushed his gun down._

_"Connor, he's right... I-I gave into Perkins. He offered me my job back and after Fowler kicking us off. I took the opportunity."  
Connor looked from Markus to you and back to Markus._

_"Do what's right, Connor. We need to. You're more than just a machine. You are **alive**!"_

_Connor was stiff as a board, his gun still lowered to the position that you pushed it down to._

_"Connor?" you placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Little did you know that he was tearing down his mind palace, finally becoming a deviant..._

_After a moment, Connor blinked several times. He placed the gun in his waistband and turned towards you._

_"They're going to attack Jericho," he stated, his voice nervous._

_You didn't know that they were going to attack the place, you thought that they were going to infiltrate and arrest._

_Fucking Perkins, what a skeeving bastard._

_..._

_Markus explained that he was going to run into the basement and set the bomb for the place to blow._

_"We need to get everyone out alive!" you grabbed ahold of Connor's coat and took off into a sprint, warning those androids of the impending doom._

_Lights and alarms sounded off in the ship, warning the androids to evacuate before you could reach the downstairs and warn them._

_The frantic running and chaos of the androids became overwhelming. Then the sounds of gunfire echoed through the large ship, android bodies lying scattered and injured along the flooring._

_"We need to go!" you yelled out, pushing androids into the hallways towards the exits._

_Through multiple hallways and avoiding soldiers, which Connor dispatched of. The two of you made it to the outside of the ship, just as you were ready to jump off the side, you paused._

_"I can't!" you yelled out to Connor who had your hand in his. It didn't dawn on him for a moment that the water below was freezing and you were human._

_"I can't! It's too cold..." you hesitated and jumping at the sound of the gunfire that was growing closer and closer._

_"You have to jump, [Y/N]. I can take you to safety in a warm place." he pulled on your arm slightly but you hesitated. Scared that you will freeze to death._

 

_You contemplated, your eyes darting side to side wildly._

_"Okay..." you reluctantly agreed but just as you attempted to jump with Connor, a bullet whizzed by and lodged itself into your calf._

_"Fuck!!" you yelled out in pain, your weight buckling for a moment as the pain was intense from the bullet._

_Connor quickly swept you from the ground, cradling you in his arms, absorbing several bullets that would've been fatal for you. Connor took a decent running start and leaped off the side of the ship._

_The sudden rush of the freezing water was almost too much. You gasped loudly underwater, inhaling the water and it rushed into your lungs._

_Connor quickly kicked with his artificial strength and breached the surface of the freezing lake._

_You gasped even louder, the cold air rushing into your lungs as you coughed heavily. Your lips turning a shade of blue and teeth chattering loudly._

_Just as he reached the edge of a dock, the ship blew. The large explosion and smoke billowing into the night sky of Detroit, the heat was intense and the explosion bright._

_Connor was able to get a footing on the edge of the dock and pushed you up onto the wooden platform._

_He promptly pulled himself up and picked you up again, carrying you like a bride he would carry over a threshold._

_"Let's get you somewhere warm..."_

 


	8. Revenge Isn't Always So Sweet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story. I have had an insane amount of writer's block for this story and game.
> 
> I will try my hardest to work on the android storyline of this series.
> 
> Again, I apologize immensely for my lack of updating. I hope you enjoy what I have!

It had been several months since you have upgraded to your new android body. It took some getting used to but you managed it well.

But there was something that you needed to do... 

Something that had been lingering in your mind since your life had completely changed...

Find the person that did this to you.

Finding the person that took your humanity away from you and now you were something completely different. You would no longer be able to have children or grow old and pass away peacefully in your sleep. 

That person took your humanity from you and now, maybe it should be you that took their humanity from them as well.

 

When the police department mostly cleared out for the night, you remained there after Hank had left, claiming he was going to have himself a nice drink at the bar after the "bullshit day" that he had.

You nodded and smiled as you wished him a goodnight, acting like you were going to head home yourself. But you weren't... you had other plans in mind.

Slinking around the shadows of the police station, you walked past Gavin who was getting a cup of coffee in the break room. Past several other police officers and made your way down the steps to the archive room.

Raising your palm to the identity scanner, a red light scanned your artificial palm and blinked green, allowing you access to the archive room where the police department kept all files on any cases.

You approached the computer, searched your name and found the case file on your vehicular homicide case. Attempting to gain access using your password, an error popped up on the screen.

 

**PASSWORD DENIED**   
**LIMITED ACCESS**

Cursing under your breath, you tried your password again but only to have the same error on screen.

You stopped for a moment and pondered, memories soon flooded your artificial mind as you recalled Connor mentioning Hank's password.

You typed it in : FUCKINGPASSWORD

**ACCESS GRANTED**

Promptly the file pulled up on the screen.

There was your police academy photo displayed largely on the screen, next to it was information about your subconscious being uploaded to a new android body but technically, you were deceased.

You scrolled through the information and finally came upon the face of your murderer.

It was a middle-aged male, Hispanic, with a long history of serious traffic violations such as DUI's as well as suspect in a hit and run case. Your case.

However, he was not fully convicted of the crime as he had one hell of a lawyer. He was out on bail and awaiting the trial.

"Lorenzo Vayama," you spoke his name.

He wouldn't make it to his trial if you had anything to do about it...

 

\---

You obtained Lorenzo's address from the archive files and managed to track him down.

He lived in a fairly nice home for someone who had a track record as he did. The car that he had parked in his driveway still had a rather large dent in the roof of the car, where your body flung from when he hit you...

He managed to get the windshield fixed after your body shattered it once you made contact on impact. Most likely to help him prevent getting caught for the crime.

Sitting in your car, in the rain, you waited for the pristine moment to enter Lorenzo's home and finally confront him. You were going to wait until he turned off his light to go to sleep, break the back window, and enter his room with a gun in hand...

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

"Where's [Y/N]?" Connor asked as he turned from his desk to face Hank.

Hank shrugged his shoulders, his face buried in his computer as he checked the scores of the basketball game going on.

"Today is not her day off. She should be here, at least she would have called if she was unable to make it." Connor tilted his head, peering over to your empty desk.

"Happens all the time, Connor. No big deal." Hank shrugged off Connor's worry.

Before Connor could speak again, he was interrupted by Fowler who dropped a paper on his desk.

"Mind to tell me, Hank, why you're accessing confidential files at 3 this morning?!" he raised his voice slightly, his toned irritated.

"What are you talkin' about? My ass was at home IN my bed." Hank rebutted with an even more irritated tone.

 

It then dawned on the annoyed Lieutenant, he made eye contact with Connor who also came to the realization. Hank grabbed the piece of paper and looked to see exactly what file was accessed. It had been the one on your hit and run.

'Shit!' Hank yelled out in his head. He quickly came to a stand and motioned Connor to follow him, brushing past Fowler who was surprised by Hank's brash movements.

"Uh-uh... Emergency!" Hank yelled out as he ran from the station and out to his car, Connor in tow.

 

\---

 

You watched as the light in Lorenzo's room flipped off, this was your cue. You quickly opened the car door and stepped out into the rain. You quietly closed the car door to try and not bring any attention to yourself. You walked across the street, the gun tucked in your waistband as you wrapped the coat around your torso.

Crouching down, you sneaked through a small alley that was beside Lorenzo's home. Made your way to the back of his house and busted the window with your hand wrapped in a handkerchief.

You reached your arm up, normally the glass digging into your skin would be too much for you. But this new android body gave you the ability to withstand much more than you could before.

You struggled to reach the latch that locked the window, with your fingertips, you were able to push it the opposite way, unlocking it.

Raising the window up, you crawled inside and you pulled the handgun out.

Slowly, you made your way up the stairs to his room. Trying your hardest not to cause any loud creaking from the wooden steps.

You tip-toed your way to his door and took in a deep, unnecessary breath. Slowly you turned the knob and lightly pushed open the door.

 

Walking up to the side of the bed where he slept, you took the barrel of the handgun and placed it directly on his forehead. This caused Lorenzo to wake up with a jolt, fear masked his face as he noticed that there was a gun pressed against his head.

"T-Ta-Take anything you want! My-My wallet is on the dresser!" his eyes frantically flashed to the dresser and back to your face.

  
"It's not money that I want you fucker." your voice was cold and emotionless.

Lorenzo panicked, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"You don't remember me?" you cocked your head to the side, "That officer that you plowed through months ago in the snow? Just leaving me for dead?" you pressed the gun harder against his head.

"Well, I died you son of a bitch! But now I am stuck in this-this-this metal shell. And it's all your fucking fault!" you yelled the last part out, causing Lorenzo to jolt once more.

"And you think because you're wealthy enough to make your multi-thousand dollar bail and hire a fancy lawyer that you're gonna get a light sentence?" you pressed down again.

  
"Well the only sentence you're going to face is whether you get to be in heaven or hell." you moved your finger to hover over the trigger, ready any moment to pull it.

Just as you contemplated on pulling it, Connor rushed into the room with Hank behind him.

"[Y/N]! Don't do this!" Connor cried out, his hands raised in the air as he stepped closer to the bed. You raised the gun from Lorenzo's head, now pointing at Connor.

"You don't understand! I HAVE TO DO THIS!" crying out, you waved the gun around the room before returning it back to face Lorezeno.

"You're right. I don't understand and I never will. No one will, you're the only one in the world. But I do understand that you do not have to take this action to get your justice." Connor stepped closer, this made you feel nervous. Although you were an android now, those same human feelings remained. Further proof that Androids do have emotions.

"Please! Please! I'm sorry, I-I got kids..." Lorenzo pleaded for his life but you raised the gun and smacked him in the mouth with it, causing his lip to swell and bleed. 

Hank stepped forward.

"I know what it's like to hate someone for a wrongdoing. You know about Cole and why I hated androids. I wanted them all dead and to go away, thinking that it would make my pain better. But it didn't, I just felt fucking worse." he pleaded with you to put the gun down.

Connor managed to get almost right beside you.

"If you kill this man, you will be the one on trial. It might be harsher on you, we don't know. But please, [Y/N], you don't need to do this."

Connor was now next to you, his hand on the gun as he lowered it away from Lorenzo's head. Opening your hand and taking it from your grasp.

"T-Thank you..." Lorenzo gasped out only to be greeted with your fist in his face, knocking him backward with a bloody nose to accompany his bloody lip.

You wouldn't escape the plans that Lorenzo had to tell his lawyer of your actions but Connor assured you that you did the right thing by not pulling the trigger...


End file.
